Desconstruindo Draco
by Elen Helwa
Summary: Uma história sobre a busca de todos nós: nós mesmos. Em meio aos conflitos de personalidade de dois adolescentes... a vida parece ter sentido. Draco se encontra nas profundezas de um olhar azul e fingir não é mais necessário... Enfim ele pode ser ele mesm
1. Prólogo

_Esta é uma história que eu vou escrever em homenagem ao Draco, o personagem que eu mais amo no mundo. O shipper é Draco Malfoy/Brena Blair (personagem original). Eu vou relatar todas as mudanças e tudo o que se passa na cabeça do Draco quando ele é confrontado pelos estereótipos que pregou para si mesmo. É um romance sobre as descobertas sobre si mesmo. Eu amo esta história mas sou muito suspeita para falar..._

_

* * *

_

**Prólogo**

Ela ouviu a porta se abrir.

"Isto esta uma zona!" Era a voz de sua mãe.

"Eu já disse para bater antes de entrar." Brena ignorou a mãe, sequer levantou a cabeça, compenetrada no que estava desenhando.

"Você nem parece uma garota..." a mãe se sentou ao seu lado na cama.

Brena deu um suspiro nervoso. "Eu sou uma garota, mãe... eu só não sou uma garota que dança _balé_." Sua voz tinha um tom de desdém.

"Mas o seu rosto é tão delicado" a mãe inclinou a mão tirando as mechas que cobriam seu rosto. "e você tem uma personalidade tão..."

Brena encarou-a com seus olhos azuis penetrantes.

"grossa..." a mãe completou.

Brena passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, impaciente. "Grossa... ótimo mãe. Agora você poderia me deixar..." ela batia as unhas no desenho que estava fazendo.

A mãe suspirou e levantou-se da cama. "E estes livros..." Ela pegou um dos livros. "Para que tantos livros?"

Brena riu sarcasticamente mas não respondeu.

"Tao ti quing" A mãe leu o título de um dos livros. "O que é raios é isso?" Ela comentou com desgosto.

"Não é exatamente desta forma que se pronun..."

A mãe a interrompeu. "As Brumas de Avalon..." pegou um outro livro e em seguida mais outro. "Magia?" Ela olhou para a filha criticamente. "Agora você mexe com magia?" A mãe ia pegar um outro livro mas Brena a interrompeu.

"Chega mãe."

A mulher de cabelos loiros tingidos ergue-se e olhou criticamente para a filha. "Você não tem solução..." Saiu do quarto e olhou pela última vez para a filha.

Brena largou o desenho de lado, saiu da cama e sentou-se no chão, em um canto do seu quarto. Começou a bater a cabeça na parede. 'Sou um fracasso...' Pensou.

Sua mãe era uma típica dona de casa trouxa que desejava ter uma filha que vestisse rosa e dançasse balé. Infelizmente sua filha não seguia aquele estereótipo...

Brena olhou para uma colher que estava em cima da mesa, tentou lembrar-se o que aquele livro tinha falado. 'Concentrar e canalizar a energia...'

Ela mirou a mão na direção da colher, fixou os olhos nela e ela não se moveu. "Isso é tolice..." abaixou a cabeça e nem viu quando a colher tremeu em cima da mesa.

Tinha encontrado o tal livro uma vez que estava em uma livraria. Ela estava folheando um livro qualquer quando viu um jovem com uma capa preta cutucando os livros da estante como se fossem doces. Ela riu sutilmente da cena. O garoto a olhou um pouco assustado, sem saber o que fazer.

"O que você esta procurando?" Ela perguntou educadamente.

"Eu? Nada..." Ele respondeu com a voz trêmula.

"Eu só queria ajudar..." Ela virou-se para a estante de livros de novo, procurando um livro sobre druidismo.

"É, claro." O menino falou com a voz hesitante.

Brena virou-se para o menino pela última vez. "Algum problema?"

"Não..." o menino dava passos para trás.

Ela foi na direção dele. "Eu não vou te..." o menino disparou a correr. "machucar..." Olhou para o chão e viu um livro caído no chão, o título era 'Mágica com as próprias mãos', olhou a contra capa 'Técnicas de magia sem varinha!'

'Varinha?' ela pensou com calma. Foi na direção que o menino tinha ido mas não o viu em parte alguma. Resolveu ficar com o livro, afinal qual seria a diferença se ela o pegasse ou o deixasse ali?

Brena recordou-se deste momento. "Talvez a mamãe esteja certa..." Relaxou contra a parede. "Talvez eu devesse ser menos estranha... mas eu já faço coisas estranhas demais para mudar isso..."

Ela bateu a cabeça contra a parede algumas vezes, fechando os olhos pesadamente. As lembranças de sua infância enchendo a sua cabeça, meninos gritando 'fantasma!', meninas rindo e apontando, 'Eu acho que ela não fala!'. 'Muda!' uma menina loira gritava. Uma facada a cada lembrança. 'Autista' um menino comentava no outro canto. Tudo tinha mudado mas determinadas feridas não cicatrizam e atormentam de tempos em tempos.

Ouviu um barulho de porta sendo arrombada. Abriu os olhos, limpando a sua mente. Um grande estardalhaço nas ruas. Levantou-se e saiu do seu quarto devagar. Pode ouvir uns gritos vindo da sala. Subiu as escadas e foi para a cobertura. Ouviu passos se aproximando.

Ela se pressionou nervosa contra a grade da cobertura. Pulou para o outro lado da grade, se segurando nas barras firmemente.

Um homem de capa preta vinha em sua direção, seguido de muitos outros. "O que faz ai garota? Vai se matar?" Ele riu sarcasticamente.

O vento soprava fortemente, balançando os seus longos cabelos negros. Ela respirou fundo e largou as grades, mergulhando na escuridão da noite.

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo:** se passa em Hogwarts, chega de mundo trouxa! Este prólogo foi mais para dar o clássico toque de mistério e introduzir a minha nova personagem._

_Os livros citados existem (com exceção do de magia.. é óbvio). Podem procurar porque eles são bons. Obs: A pronuncia correta de 'tao ti quing' é Tao Te King (também a maneira que se escreve)._

Sobre a continuação do Folha de Outono não se preocupem eu vou escrevê-la, vai se chamar Lágrimas de Inverno. Mas primeiro vou escrever esta história porque ela esta cutucando minha cabeça a muito tempo! Relaxem! Ela vai ter todo o romantismo que vocês tanto queriam e mais...

_E todos que postaram na "O silêncio das confissões", obrigada. Adorei escrever ela. Mas não adianta choramingar é uma shortfic!_

_Reviews são bem vindas sempre! ;)_

**_Obrigada,  
Elen Helwa._**


	2. Capítulo 1 O chapéu seletor

**Capítulo 1 - O chapéu seletor**

A paisagem era sempre a mesma, um eterno campado verde que se repetia. Draco observava o horizonte recostado na janela. Tinha que pensar tantas coisas este ano, desejava apenas fugir e fingir que simplesmente não era com ele.

Ouviu as vozes agitadas de alguns estudantes. Virou os olhos para Crabbe. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Ahh... Não sei..." o garoto gigantesco respondeu sem jeito. Ele era um brutamontes mas parecia ao mesmo tempo tão frágil.

"Então vá saber." Draco falou como se fosse óbvio. Crabbe se levantou e foi para o corredor do trem.

Draco desvirtuou os seus pensamentos na paisagem tediosa novamente. Não estava sinceramente interessado no que estava acontecendo. Uma escola como aquela era cheia de fofocas e intrigas. Não era um momento exatamente atípico ver uma agitação no trem. Isto acontecia todo ano... só mudavam os motivos... todos sempre idiotas.

"É uma garota..." Crabbe chegou na porta da cabine.

"Uma garota?"

"Estão falando que tem uma garota nova na escola e que ela tem uns dezesseis anos."

"Isso é impossível, idiota..."

"É mas... dizem que ela foi adotada por Dumbledore e que está na escola a meses. Deste que a guerra acabou."

A guerra. Draco não queria se lembrar da maldita guerra. Seu pai tinha fugido e o seu paradeiro era desconhecido. Foi dado então como morto. Ele não parava de imaginar sua mãe vagando pela mansão Malfoy como um "fantasma viúvo" que não tinha de fato perdido seu marido...

"Draco?" Goyle o chamou.

Draco tremeu os olhos impaciente.

"Você acha que isso é verdade?" Goyle perguntou, incerto se deveria mesmo ter perguntado.

"A coisa da garota? É claro que não..." Draco não tirou os olhos da janela.

"De qualquer forma... nós vamos ficar sabendo... afinal, dizem que ela está na escola."

"Que seja." Draco fez um gesto displicente com a mão. Suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos devagar. Sentiu um olhar. Abriu os olhos e viu Potter parado na porta da sua cabine. "O que foi Potter?"

"Nada." Harry respondeu rispidamente. E saiu do campo de visão de Draco.

O trem chegou em Hogwarts. Draco olhou para o castelo e pensou com tristeza que seria a última vez que veria esta cena. Diversos barquinhos levando menininhos de onze anos assuntados. Sorriu da cena. Nunca pensou que iria sentir falta daquilo. Era seu último ano em Hogwarts mas preferia não pensar nisso. Sabia que aquilo lhe doía, mas nunca admitiria.

Viu o movimento no corredor e saiu do trem. Não falou nada durante todo o percurso até o salão comunal, apesar de todos terem puxado assunto com ele. Sentou-se no seu lugar de costume com toda a compostura. Sua profissionalidade em disfarçar suas emoções era indescritível.

Sentia que alguém tinha lhe arrancado uma parte e o abandonado em seguida, deixando-o sangrar para curar feridas que ele não conseguiria reparar.

"Alunos..." a voz de Dumbledore ecoou pelo hall enquanto ele tilintava em uma taça de cristal. A vozes foram se calando gradativamente. "Primeiramente bem vindos. Antes de começar o processo do chapéu seletor eu tenho algumas declarações."

Todos olharam para ele compenetrados, menos Draco que olhava distante para a mesa.

"Temos uma nova aluna. Um caso mais..." Dumbledore pensou muito nas suas próximas palavras. "específico. Ela já tem dezesseis anos e vai ingressar em Hogwarts este ano."

Ouve um grande tumulto. "Silêncio, silêncio por favor." Todos se acalmaram. "ela não foi descoberta antes pois só demonstrou suas habilidades a pouco tempo e por causa de todo o período de guerra não tivemos como detectá-la. De qualquer forma, ignorar as suas habilidades só por causa de sua idade tardia seria um crime. Por isso..." Ele respirou fundo. "Brena Blair. Você pode entrar querida."

Draco olhou para o corredor e viu uma menina de longos cabelos pretos andando com passos precisos e fortes pelo hall. Ela estava de cabeça erguida, com um olhar firme e extremamente azul. Sua capa esvoaçava e revelava que ela não estava usando uniforme. Vestia um corpete, uma saia rodada e botas de cano alto trançadas.

Ela subiu até o patamar do hall. Virou-se para os alunos. "É um prazer." Sua voz era suave e ao mesmo tempo firme. Draco observava cada movimento da menina. Ela aparentava uma segurança invejável. Seu rosto delicado e o olhar firme contrastavam com uma perfeição indescritível. Pelo menos para Draco, indescritível. Ele a olhou abismado até ter seus pensamentos interrompidos.

"Ela até que é bonita..." Ouviu a voz grave de Crabbe.

Draco rolou os olhos impacientemente. Odiava ter seus pensamentos interrompidos. "É, talvez." Pensou a resposta mais genérica que poderia dar.

"Se importa de iniciarmos o sorteio das casas com a Srta?" Dumbledore lhe dirigiu a palavra calidamente. Ela acenou e sentou-se na cadeira, deixando Minerva colocar lhe o chapéu. Brena deixou transparecer uma tremida de olho, que demonstrava o seu nervosismo, mas quase ninguém viu isso.

"Lufa-lufa!" O chapéu gritou depois de um longo tempo.

"Lufa-lufa?" Draco pensou em voz alta, intrigado.

"Algum problema com isso Malfoy?" Pansy perguntou nervosa.

"É claro que não." Ele respondeu rispidamente. "Ela só não tinha cara de _Lufa-lufa_..." ele complementou com desdém.

"Claro que tem!" Pansy respondeu com uma voz altiva. "É uma sangue-ruim perdedora! De que outra casa deveria ser?"

"Sangue-ruim?" Draco perguntou como se não tivesse escutado os outros comentários da garota. "Totalmente trouxa?"

"Você não sabia?" Ela comentou arrogantemente.

"Obviamente não..." ele respondeu sem paciência.

"Sim é... diretamente do mundo trouxa..." ela comentou com nojo na voz. "Inaceitável admitirem uma menina trouxa dessa idade em Hogwarts não acha?"

"É estranho..." Ele falou com a voz longe.

Draco nem observou a escolha das casas dos meninos do primeiro ano como costumava fazer. Olhou para mesa da lufa-lufa. Isso ele nunca fazia. Ele a observou. Delicada e educada, conversando casualmente, sem muita empolgação e com muita classe com os alunos da lufa-lufa que pareciam encantados com a presença dela. Ela ria uma vez ou outra lançando os cabelos para trás. Como se percebesse o olhar dele, ela desviou da conversa para olhar diretamente para Draco.

Ele congelou por segundos, sem desviar o olhar, escutando apenas o som da sua respiração.

Era como se o ambiente tivesse sumido.

Mas o ambiente voltou a aparecer com a voz impetulante de Pansy em seu ouvido: "Está olhando alguma coisa Draco?"

Draco olhou para baixo, respirando fundo e encarou Pansy com um olhar frio. "Por que?"

Ela se arrumou na cadeira sem jeito. "Nada. Eu estava pensando Draco... já estamos no nosso último ano e..." a voz dela estava muito instável e ela cutucava seus dedos.

"Algum problema?" ele respondeu indiferente.

"Não... é que..."

"Ótimo." Ele a interrompeu sem nenhum pudor e levantou-se da cadeira. "Eu já vou indo..."

"Mas você é monitor! Deveria acompanhar os..."

Interrompeu-a novamente, com a voz mais grave desta vez. "Tenho certeza que não terá problemas em escoltar um bando de crianças Pansy..." Ele a olhou sarcasticamente. "Ou vai precisar de mim para _isso?_"

"Claro... mas..."

"Então escolte as crianças. Te vejo depois." Ele falou sem encará-la e saiu da mesa não desejando resposta alguma.

'Componha-se Malfoy!' ele pensou rispidamente. 'Componha-se!' Imediatamente Draco levantou o rosto, com um olhar austero seguiu pelo corredor com passos calmos e precisos.

Andou pelo corredor escuro e viu uma sombra em sua frente. Pôde sentir quem era.

"Potter..." Ele se inclinou na parede oposta.

"Malfoy..." Harry respondeu com uma voz pesada.

Os dois suspiraram cobertos pelas sombras do passado e do futuro.

"Eu lhe agradeço... nunca lhe disse isso mas... agradeço..." Harry falou com uma voz dura.

"Nenhum agradecimento é necessário." Draco olhou para baixo. "Eu não o fiz por você."

"Se você não salvou a minha vida por mim a salvou por quem?" Harry sorriu tristemente.

"Muitos motivos Harry... muitos..."

"Eu não vou te chamar de Draco só porque você me chamou de Harry..."

Draco riu. "Você é tão infantil Potter..." e desencostou da parede. Deu um tapa nos ombros de Harry. "Eu não sei porque te salvei Harry..." virou-se de costas sumindo na escuridão do corredor.

"Até mais tarde..." Draco fez um aceno com a mão sem virar para trás.

Aquela guerra turbulenta lhe arrancou mais pesares do que frutos. Ele viu muito mais sangue do que desejava... sangue de todos os lados atormentando-o em seus pesadelos. Porém o que mais doía era a visão de sua mãe vagando pela mansão como um fantasma negro, que perdeu o sentido da vida.

Tantos anos ao lado de seu pai, seguindo e imitando cada passo dele e agora estava perdido nos escombros que ele havia lhe deixado de herança: uma mãe desolada, uma mansão escura e fria, sua eterna sombra e, sim, uma fortuna imensa...

Uma maldita fortuna que todos almejavam como abutres em cima da carniça: os Parkisons, os Zabinis, tantas famílias, tantos traidores desta guerra sangrenta, como ele, que não passava de mais um traidor. Draco mergulhou suas mãos no rosto, batendo a cabeça contra a parede. Ele tinha que ser firme e austero mas não tinha de onde tirar as forças...

Draco percebeu um olhar sobre ele. "Quem está aí?" ele perguntou sem se importar com a resposta.

"Brena Blair..." a garota tinha uma voz doce e altiva.

"Blair... a garota nova?" Ele virou-se para ela e fitou novamente aqueles olhos azuis que na escuridão do corredor ficavam ainda mais resaltados. Ele olhou para baixo. "Porque raios você não usa uniforme?", perguntou rispidamente.

"Eu não posso comprá-los..." Ela respondeu com firmeza.

"Pobre... sangue-ruim e da lufa-lufa? Você é o símbolo da escória..." Ele lançou um olhar superior.

"Escória é o que você me considera?" Ela riu superiormente inclinando-se sobre o ouvido dele. "Não foi o que os seus olhos transpareceram no hall a alguns segundos atrás..." a voz suave penetrava-o como um veneno.

Draco engoliu seco. "Não se superestime..." ele deu um sorriso torto, deixando algumas mechas caírem no seu rosto.

"Me superestimo porque posso." Ela respondeu erguendo a cabeça.

"Coloque-se no seu lugar sangue-ruim." Ele respondeu rindo nervosamente.

"Nós vamos ver aonde é o meu lugar..." Ela mexeu com as mãos esperando um nome.

"Draco Malfoy." Ele fez uma postura ainda mais austera. "E você é um fracasso de nascença..."

Ela riu novamente e se curvou no ouvido dele, sussurrou no ouvido dele. "Nós vamos ver..."

Ele viu ela sumir pelo corredor e resmungou "Sangue-ruim convencida...". Virou-se para o outro lado e viu um grupo de pessoas se organizarem atrás dele. Crabbe e Goyle se posicionaram como guarda-costas. Logo atrás vieram os outros sonserinos, todos andando superiormente, balançando cabelos e capas como se aquilo lhes tornasse melhor do que os outros. A imagem lhes dava o poder que não tinham.

Draco deitou-se em sua cama sem sentir a mínima antecipação pelo dia seguinte, mas o dia seguinte chegou independente de sua vontade. O sol batia contra o seu rosto e ele se cobria completamente com as cobertas resmungando.

Ouviu as pessoas se levantando ao seu redor, tentando ao máximo ignorar o fato que tinha que levantar. Tirou o rosto das cobertas, frisando os olhos e fazendo caretas. Todos já tinham saído do quarto. Ótimo, teria privacidade, podia relaxar os ombros em paz sem parecer fraco por não manter a postura.

Draco saiu do dormitório impecavelmente bem vestido, com um andar preciso e olhar supremo.

"Boa dia Draco." Pansy olhou para ele de cima em baixo.

Ele olhou-a de canto de olho e seguiu reto apenas acenando a mão com descaso. Foi tomar café da manhã com o seu típico mau humor. Pensou, reflexivo, que era difícil manter esta postura como se tudo fosse sempre perfeito, mas valia a pena pois era respeitado, temido e imitado.

Pansy sentou-se ao seu lado e ele não se virou. "Você ficou sabendo?" Pansy tentou iniciar o assunto.

"Vocês só vivem de fofocas?" Ele falou enquanto levava uma garfada a boca.

Pansy ignorou. "A garota nova, a tal da Blair..."

Draco virou o rosto para Pansy. E ela percebeu o interesse repentino. "Eu pensei que só fossem fofocas Draco..." ela olhou para o prato dela.

"Fale de uma vez."

"E se eu não quiser...?" Ela encostou o cotovelo na mesa olhando para ele.

Draco riu sarcasticamente e ficou sério repentinamente. "Eu disse: _fale_."

Pansy engoliu seco. "Bem... ela é a nova apanhadora da lufa-lufa."

"Como?" ele perguntou incrédulo.

"Você ouviu..."

"Impossível, ela nem deve saber jogar."

"É o que eu acho, mas os pobres lufa-lufa a vêem como uma nova esperança." Ela riu. "Eles acreditam mesmo que ela vai tirá-los do buraco."

"Eles são mais estúpidos do que pensei. Ela é só uma trouxa que provavelmente nunca montou uma vassoura." Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico. "Se bem que, pensando bem... eles não podem conseguir coisa muito melhor do que ela."

Pansy riu freneticamente. Ele a olhou criticamente com nojo. "Chega..." Draco se incomodou com as risadas forçadas de Pansy. Ela parou imediatamente voltando suas atenções para o prato.

Draco sentiu a pontada de um olhar nele. Um olhar que começava a ser muito familiar para ele. Levantou os olhos e viu ela, linda e impecável, sentada na mesa da lufa-lufa, encarando-o com um sorriso de canto de lábio enquanto respondia casualmente um ou outro garoto da lufa-lufa.

Estagnado naquela visão ele não notou Pansy chegando em seu ouvido, mas ouviu as palavras que ela disse: "O primeiro jogo vai ser Lufa-lufa contra Grifinória. Nós vamos ver como a sangue-ruim novata se sai."

As palavras de Pansy ao mesmo tempo que doeram soaram como um estímulo que não sentia a muito tempo: Esta garota nova estava desafiando ele, descaradamente desafiando ele...


	3. Capítulo 2 Dançarina das Sombras

_Obrigada Almie! Aí vai vai mais um capítulo espero que gostem_**!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2 - Dançarina das Sombras**

As semanas se passaram... e não se ouvia outra palavra pelos corredores: Blair. A menina tinha se destacado em todas as matérias, parecia que a magia fluía no sangue com uma naturalidade estonteante. Ela não cansava de olhar para Draco pelos corredores com um olhar superior e desafiador. O que o irritava e instigava profundamente.

Em um dia nublado e chuvoso, Draco prestava atenção em uma aula de poções...

"Eu vou divulgar a lista de alunos destaques hoje, logo ao final da aula.", Snape falou com a sua natural voz arrastada.

Draco riu, em poções a impetulante sangue-ruim não lhe bateria. Snape jamais colocaria a menina acima dele na lista de destaques. A aula acabou. Ele quase passou reto pela lista, tinha certeza que estava no topo, quando escutou:

"A Blair! Está no topo da lista!" Um garoto comentou olhando para a lista. Draco serrou os punhos.

"Agora ela é destaque em todas as matérias.", um outro falou.

"Ouvi falar que ela estuda a tarde inteira na biblioteca. É só uma comedora de livros!" Uma menina da sonserina falou.

"É impressionante assim mesmo... ela está batendo até aquela sangue-ruim da Grifinória..." Um garoto se colocou na conversa.

"A Granger?" A menina da sonserina perguntou.

"É. E agora bateu o Malfoy em poções..." o garoto continuou. "Não é Malfoy?"

Draco virou-se com os olhos fulminando de raiva. "Aparentemente."

Hermione Granger se aproximou da lista. Leu e não disse uma palavra, mas seus olhos exclamavam: ódio. Harry e Rony a seguiram, olhando de relance para Draco que não retribuiu o olhar.

"O jogo é hoje..." Pansy falou para Draco. "Vamos para o almoço. Eu não quero perder este jogo por nada."

"Muito menos eu." Ele respondeu com frieza.

Draco sentou-se no seu lugar de costume na mesa da Sonserina e observou Brena ao longe. Hoje ela usava uniforme, mas ela continuava se destacando no meio de todos da lufa-lufa. Ela tinha um quê a mais, talvez os olhos, ele não sabia, mas a presença dela sobresaltava.

Ela riu sarcasticamente para ele como sempre fazia e Draco retribuiu com um sorriso torto.

* * *

Pareceu uma eternidade até o jogo, mas o momento chegou. Draco estava sentado, suando as mãos. Finalmente ele viu Potter entrando em campo na frente do seu time como capitão. Brena entrava pelo outro lado, também na posição de capitão.

Draco virou-se para Pansy. "Você não me falou que ela era capitão do time!"

"Eu não sabia..." ela babulciou para responder.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso..." ele resmungou para si mesmo.

Um menino pequeno da lufa-lufa cutucou timidamente o ombro de Draco, ele se virou. "O _que_?"

O menino gaguejou. "Brena... ela... bem... mandou te entregar..." o menino estendeu o bilhete e saiu correndo.

Draco desdobrou o bilhete, escondendo-o do olhar curioso de Pansy. 'Olhe e aprenda.' É o que estava escrito. Draco sorriu intrigado, olhou para o campo e viu que Brena o olhava. "Ela é muito ousada para uma lufa-lufa..." ele pensou em voz alta.

"O que?" Era a voz aguda e irritante de Pansy.

Draco ia responder, mas o jogo começou. Nada de inesperado, a Grifinória já marcou um ponto nos primeiros cinco segundos.

Brena desviava tranqüilamente dos balaços que vinham para ela. O cabelo negro preso se movia freneticamente ao sabor do vento forte. As nuvens se mesclavam no céu, formando uma tempestade. Não demorou muito para uma cachoeira desaguar.

Harry estava de um lado do campo, observando atentamente. Enquanto Brena fazia o mesmo do outro lado. O placar já estava disparando, 100 para Grifinória, 10 para Lufa-lufa.

'Agora já é hora de se preocupar Blair...' Draco pensou silenciosamente com um sorriso nos lábios.

Harry impulsionou a sua vassoura, voando a uma velocidade incrível. Brena observou-o sem se mover.

Malfoy logo percebeu. "Ou ela esta louca ou sabe que é uma finta de Wronski..." ele pensou alto.

Brena ficou de pé em sua vassoura. O pé direito na frente e o esquerdo atrás. Embicou a vassoura para o chão e deu uma rasante de praticamente noventa graus. Quando quase alcançou o chão, bateu o pé direito com força na ponta. A vassoura virou-se para o outro lado e ela continuou de pé, seguindo rente ao chão. Harry veio logo atrás dela. Brena agaixou-se, trançando as pernas na vassoura e segurando firmemente. Quando já estavam perto da platéia ela deu uma guinada para cima, sumindo nas névoas.

O campo estava silencioso. Todos observavam extasiados aquele momento.

Harry foi de encontro com a platéia. Brena desceu perpendicularmente, descendo dos céus, contornando em altíssima velocidade o campo, quando aparentemente avistou algo. Ela pulou da sua vassoura...

Draco segurou a sua respiração, levantando-se. 'Ela é louca...' ele pensou.

Brena agarrou o pomo, caindo de pé em sua vassoura. Freiando aos poucos, chegou com levesa ao chão, descendo graciosamente da sua vassoura e levantantando o pomo.

A platéia foi ao completo delírio.

"Impressionante!" Draco escutou o narrador gritar. "De fato..." ele pensou em voz alta.

"Ela parecia estar dançando com as névoas!", o narrador continuou.

Draco não sabia se ficava impressionado ou nervoso. Ele escolheu segunda opção. Malfoys não ficam impressionados...

Ele desceu até o campo e encontrou Harry, sujo e mancando.

"Que droga foi essa?" Draco gritou para ele, empurrando-o.

"Um jogo que eu perdi..." Harry respondeu como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras.

Draco segurou-o pelos braços. "E como você deixou ela ganhar?"

"Eu não deixei ela ganhar!" Harry gritou. "Ela simplesmente ganhou!"

"Você foi patético!"

"Muito obrigado Malfoy, agora eu me sinto bem melhor!"

"Eu não falei isso para você ficar melhor!" Draco gritou, mas Harry já tinha dado as costas.

Rony e Hermione passaram por Malfoy, mas nem o olharam. Apenas correram atrás de Harry. "Quem essa garota pensa que é?", ele pode ouvir Rony comentando. E pela primeira vez Draco concordou com ele.

Draco ficou parado por uns segundos, sem reação. Respirando profundamente, tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Foi a lagoa dar uma volta. Andar na lagoa sempre lhe clareava a mente.

Ele deixava a brisa bagunçar os seus cabelos enquanto andava com as mãos no bolso, observando a paisagem.

"Oi..." ele escutou. Parou e virou-se na direção da voz.

"Você." falou apreensivo.

"Aprendeu alguma coisa hoje?" Brena respondeu displicentemente.

Draco riu forçadamente. "Você é muito abusada..." recobrou a seriedade. "Quem pensa que é?"

Ela desencostou da arvore em que estava sentada. Pestanejou um pouco e colocou a mão delicadamente no ouvido esquerdo dele. "Eu?" ela deu uma risada leve. "Sou alguém que está chamando mais atenção do que devia... não é mesmo Draco?"

Draco se afastou dela. "Não lhe dei a liberdade para me chamar assim."

Ela piscou os olhos impacientemente. "Como quiser, Malfoy..."

"Sim, você está chamando mais atenção do que deveria." Ele aproximou-se dela, encostando-a contra a árvore. Ele tirou as mechas que cobriam o ouvido dela e sussurrou, "Mas não por muito tempo..."

Draco pôde sentir uma respiração descompassada. Brena inclinou-se para frente: "Nós vamos ver." Mas Draco não deixou ela sair, pressionando o seu corpo contra o dela.

Ele recostou a testa no ombro dela e falou quase que para si, com uma voz profunda e cheia de palavras não ditas: "Eu não terminei ainda..."

Draco escutou a respiração apreensiva de Brena no seu ouvido e riu docemente. Tirou a cabeça do ombro dela, olhando-a nos olhos. "Isso não vai ficar assim..." A voz dele não soava ameaçadora. Era, na verdade, um tanto quanto descontraída.

Draco desencostou o seu corpo do dela. "Tenha um bom dia..." Acenou e virou-se de costas.

Ela não respondeu e ele não esperou resposta alguma. Ele foi até um lugar que não visitava a muito tempo e que se achava bom demais para entrar.

Deu o seu primeiro passo pesaroso para dentro da biblioteca. Há quantos anos ele não entrava ali não sabia. Sempre mandava um de seus capachos pegar os livros que ele precisava.

Viu Hermione embrenhada em uma mesa entulhada de livros. Ele riu um sorriso torto. Aparentemente eles tiveram a mesma idéia. Draco não era tolo. Sabia que Blair, além de irritá-lo, havia incomodado muita gente. Em uma coisa ela estava certa, estava chamando muito mais atenção do que deveria, e isso não passaria em branco...

Draco foi até a estante de poções e pegou todos os livros didáticos que precisava, exceto um. Ele despejou cinco livros em cima da mesa e olhou para a pilha de livros de Granger. Respirou fundo e foi até ela:

"Se importa?" Pegou o livro que estava precisando de cima da mesa dela.

Ela terminou de escrever alguma coisa e olhou para cima sem mover a cabeça. Molhou a sua pena olhando novamente para o seu pergaminho. "Para quê?"

"Não te interessa sangue-ruim." Ele respondeu rispidamente.

"Você não está sendo educado..."

Draco parou um segundo, reflexivo. "E porque raios eu estou te pedindo?" Ele se criticou como se fosse um absurdo.

Sentou-se na sua mesa com o livro em mãos. Abriu as primeiras páginas e sentiu alguém do seu lado. Suspirou impaciente. "Agora não Granger."

"Sou eu, Potter."

"Oh..." Ele olhou para cima. "E o que você quer? Eu estou meio ocupado agora..." Draco abriu um pergaminho, desviando o olhar.

"Preciso falar com você" Harry sentou-se a mesa.

Draco paralisou e olhou criticamente para Harry. "Eu falei para você sentar?"

Harry rolou os olhos. "É sério Malfoy. É sobre a garota."

Draco olhou para Harry, sem muito interesse. "E daí a garota?"

"Ela ganhou de mim..." Harry falou para dentro com uma voz pesarosa.

"Fale alguma coisa que eu não sei Potter." Draco molhou sua pena na tinta.

"Você nunca ganhou de mim!" Harry continuou falando para dentro.

"E você não precisa jogar isso na minha cara, não é mesmo?"

"Eu não sei..."

"Não precisa falar mais nada Potter." Draco olhou para Harry. "A garota não tem nada contra você, a rincha dela é comigo."

"Mas ela ganhou de mim!" Ele constatou como se fosse óbvio que a menina tinha algo contra ele. "Ela poderia ter só ganhado, mas não! Ela me humilhou! Me jogou na arquibancada!"

Draco riu. "Isso foi _bem_ engraçado."

"Malfoy..." Harry o encarou severamente.

"Você tem que aprender, Potter, que nem tudo é sobre você..."

"E vai me dizer o quê? Que ela quis _te_ humilhar _me_ jogando na arquibancada?"

"Precisamente..." Draco deu um último olhar para Harry e começou a escrever em seu pergaminho.

"Você tem noção que isso não faz sentido nenhum?" Harry falou sobressaltado. A bibliotecária lhe deu um olhar critico.

"Faz sentido Potter..." Draco o olhou novamente e fez uma cara de nojo: "E não precisa ficar excitado com a situação. É _vergonhoso_..."

Harry respirou fundo e cruzou os braços. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Draco o interrompeu sem nem olhá-lo. "E não se preocupe. Eu cuido da garota."

Harry riu e imitou a voz de Draco. "Eu cuido de tudo."

Draco o olhou criticamente.

"Sem ofensas, mas... como pretende cuidar dela? Ela é muito melhor que você em quadribol."

Draco o encarou furiosamente. "Não te interessa o que eu pretendo fazer."

"Me desculpe, mas interessa sim!"

"Não, não interessa."

"Interessa sim!"

"Não."

"Sim!"

"Não... _Harry_..." Draco falou impacientemente. "Não vou ficar brincando de sim e não com você. Já falei que isso é entre eu e a menina." Ele apontou o dedo para Harry. "E não se meta nisso."

"Eu achei que você tinha mudado alguma coisa depois de me salvar..." Harry resmungou e depois se virou para Draco. "Você me salvou! Isso tem que ter significado alguma coisa!"

"Ei, ei, ei, ei! Eu salvei sua vida, não te pedi em _casamento_. O fato de ter salvado a sua vida significa apenas..." Ele pensou com a mão no queixo. "que eu salvei a sua vida."

"E só?"

"Correto." Draco molhou a sua pena.

"Você nunca vai me falar porque me salvou não é?" Harry falou tristemente.

"Exato."

Harry rolou os olhos, impacientemente. "Que seja..." bateu as mãos na perna e se levantou da cadeira. "Vamos ver se você dá conta dela Malfoy..."

Draco riu. "Você está duvidando de mim, Potter?"

"É claro que estou." Harry disse antes de virar-se de costas e ir para a mesa de Granger.

Draco pôde escutar o começo da conversa deles. Nada de importante. Harry estava tentando convencê-la a dormir. 'Esta Blair vai me dar trabalho...' ele pensou. Molhou a pena mais uma vez, apoiando sua cabeça com a mão esquerda.

Draco consultou os livros de poções que tinha estudado em todos os seus anos em Hogwarts, folheando página a página, exaustivamente. Ele esfregava os olhos constantemente. Resolveu que era hora de parar quando não conseguiu focar mais as palavras do livro. Recostou-se na cadeira pesadamente e a viu inclinada na sua mesa. Observou também que a biblioteca estava deserta.

"O que você quer... Blair?" Ele perguntou com uma voz leve e disfarçadamente desinteressada.


	4. Capítulo 3 Ameças e Avisos

_Almie e Paulinha... vocês amam ou odeiam a Brena? _

_ Almie: valeu mesmo pelo apoio viu? Você me coloca para frente demais e suas opiniões são ótimas!  
_

_Paulinha: Eu li o seu profile e posso te garantir que o 'drama' que você tanto busca nas fanfics que lê poderá ser encontrado (em breve...) nas minhas fanfics._

_Espero que gostem! _**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3 – Ameaças e Avisos**

"Comendo os livros Malfoy?" Brena comentou com desdém. "Esta foi a sua brilhante idéia para me superar?"

Ele pestanejou para responder, a idéia era mesmo comer livros... "Garota, eu sou superior a você." Ele falou com uma voz altiva.

"Não é o que parece..." ela olhou para as sua unhas.

"Eu sou de uma família nobre, meu sangue é puro. Sou admirado ou temido por esta escola inteira. O que você pensa que tem que eu não tenho?"

Brena riu. "Admiração? Temor? Todos aqui me admiram, me temem e, principalmente, a maioria me inveja, não é Malfoy?"

"Você acha que eu te invejo?" Draco riu. "E o que eu invejaria em você?"

"A admiração deles, de toda a escola, a atenção que você tinha... e não tem mais..." ela sentou em cima da mesa dele, afastando alguns livros. "...porque eu roubei de você."

"Você devia ter mais cuidado garota... você está irritando muito gente..."

"É mesmo?" Ela falou como uma voz infantil.

Draco agarrou o pulso dela e falou com severidade. "Você vai se arrepender."

"Isso é uma ameaça?" Ela riu.

"Não. É um aviso." Ele soltou o pulso dela e recolheu os livros que eram seus e alguns pergaminhos.

Brena saiu de cima da mesa. Ele guardou tudo em sua mochila.

Ela pestanejou para falar. "E qual é a diferença?"

"De quê?" Draco colocou sua mochila nas costas.

"A diferença entre ameaça e aviso."

Ele pensou. "Bom, ameaça implica que eu vou fazer algum mal a você e aviso implica que muita gente vai fazer mal a você, não somente eu."

"Então se você estivesse me ameaçando seria melhor?" Ela riu.

"Não. Você não gostaria que eu te ameaçasse." Ele suspirou em seu ouvido e virou-se costas. "Tchau." Ele acenou com as mãos antes de sair pela porta.

Enquanto ia para o jantar, andando pelos corredores vazios, ele percebeu que não tinha nenhum plano. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer com a garota, e ir à biblioteca ler um bando de livros foi de fato uma medida desesperada.

Viu o grande salão lotado. Sentou-se no seu lugar e Pansy não demorou a começar a falar:

"O próximo jogo vai ser a gente contra a lufa-lufa."

"Daqui duas semanas, não é?"

"É." Pansy respirou fundo. "Eu não queria te pressionar Draco, mas..."

"Nós precisamos ganhar, eu sei." Ele pegou um pão no prato.

"Não precisa se preocupar tanto, porém." Ela olhou ao seu redor e falou no ouvido dele. "Nós temos um plano."

"É mesmo?" Ele respondeu não muito interessado.

"Nós estamos pensando em desfalcar a Blair. O que aqueles fracassados farão sem ela?"

"Não." Ele respondeu gravemente.

"Não?" Pansy falou confusa.

"Não."

Pansy esperou que ele desse uma explicação, mas ele só continuou comendo, dando o assunto por encerrado.

"Por que não?" Ela finalmente perguntou. "Você não vai conseguir..."

"Quieta!" ele a interrompeu e Pansy não ousou continuar. "Vocês não vão fazer nada com a garota."

"E por que não?" Ela perguntou com raiva. "Parece até que você se importa com ela!"

"Não seja ridícula." Ele respondeu a única coisa que poderia responder.

"Pois saiba que os garotos estão planejando algumas coisas para ela..."

"Que coisas?" Draco olhou para Pansy pela primeira vez na noite.

"Não vou te contar..."

"Vai sim."

Pansy desviou os seus olhos do dele. "Pergunte para o** Theodore Nott**... é idéia dele..."

"Nott?"

"É..."

Draco rolou os olhos. "Que seja! Agora suma."

"Você não vai levar os meninos do primeiro ano de novo?"

"Não." Ele respondeu com simplicidade.

"Mas você é um monitor! Porque eu tenho que fazer isso enquanto você fica sentado aí?"

"Se não quiser levar os meninos é só não levar..."

"Não é tão simples assim Malfoy. Algum monitor tem que levá-los. E já que eu sou a única que se habilita..."

"Já que você é a única que se habilita o problema é seu."

"Não vou levar eles esta noite." Ela cruzou os braços.

"Ótimo." Draco levou o copo de suco a boca. "Não é muito complexo de qualquer forma. Nosso dormitório é subterrâneo é só descer, descer, até não dar mais para descer... é tão óbvio."

Pansy riu sarcasticamente. "Diga isso a eles então..."

"Que seja." Draco levantou-se e foi ao extremo da mesa. Os alunos do primeiro ano comiam entusiasticamente. Quando notaram a presença de Draco, ficaram calados, sentados eretos em suas cadeiras.

Draco deu um sorriso interior, ele ainda era respeitado. "Vocês vão para o dormitório sozinhos hoje. É só descer até não dar mais para descer, virem a primeira a esquerda quando chegarem lá embaixo."

Todos os meninos consentiram um pouco confusos.

"Ah! E cuidado para não virarem a segunda a direita, porque se não vocês vão parar no dormitório da lufa-lufa."

As crianças consentiram mais uma vez. "Ótimo." Draco virou-se e ouviu o murmúrio dos meninos nas suas costas. Olhou para trás e todos se calaram novamente. Voltou para o seu lugar rindo interiormente.

"Problema resolvido." Draco falou para Pansy sem olhá-la.

"E o jogo?"

"O jogo é problema meu."

"E a Blair?"

"Ela também é problema meu."

Draco olhou para frente procurando por Blair. Viu que ela conversava com um garoto da lufa-lufa, Ernie... ele tinha cabelos castanhos e usava óculos... 'ele é feio!' foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente. 'Porque ela estava falando com um cara feio?'. Observou mais um tempo e viu um garoto de cabelos pretos sentar-se ao lado dela. 'Droga... este não é tão feio assim.'. Draco fazia força para tentar lembrar o nome do garoto moreno.

"Porque você tanto olha para ela?" Era a voz extremamente aguda de Pansy.

Draco piscou os olhos devagar, pesadamente. Odiava, _muito_, ter seus pensamentos interrompidos. "Não te interessa."

"Ótimo!" Pansy se levantou e saiu. Draco ficou sinceramente feliz, dado que não seria interrompido novamente.

Olhou para Blair e ela não estava mais sentada. Estava de pé e o garoto estava do lado dela. 'Espera aí...' Draco olhou atentamente, frisando os olhos. 'Aquilo é uma mão?' Draco inclinou-se um pouco mais na mesa. 'O sujeito está com a mão no ombro dela? O que raios a mão _dele_ está fazendo no ombro dela?'

Draco sentou-se pesadamente em sua cadeira e cruzou os braços. Olhando de canto de olho para os dois. Agora eles estavam saindo da mesa e era visível, a mão dele estava lá, no ombro dela, envolvendo-a. Draco praticamente bufou.

"Esta garota já atrapalhou demais não é?" Nott sentou-se ao lado de Draco, onde Pansy estava sentada.

"É." Draco respondeu com simplicidade.

"Soube que ela esta fazendo sucesso com os garotos da lufa-lufa."

"Mesmo?" Draco rangeu os dentes.

"É. E que eu saiba tem uns da corvinal que também gostam dela, sem contar os da grifinória. Por exemplo, aquele..."

Draco o interrompeu grossamente. "Eu já entendi Nott."

"Você está estranho..." Nott comentou.

Draco só gruniu em resposta.

"Bem... vim aqui para te contar os planos que tenho para a tal _Blair_..."

"Prossiga..." Draco falou sem desviar o olhar de Blair e do braço do garoto moreno.

"A Pansy teve esta idéia horrível de lesar a garota antes do jogo, mas... convenhamos é uma péssima idéia, todos vão saber que fomos nós... Daí vamos ficar com uma imagem de covardes."

"Nós somos covardes."

"É, eu sei, mas... ninguém precisa ficar sabendo."

"Todos já sabem Nott..."

"Que seja. Nós não precisamos reforçar a idéia!" Nott respondeu impacientemente. Estabilizou a respiração e continuou, "Você também acha que é uma idéia ruim?"

"Com certeza é uma péssima idéia."

"Então... pensamos então em enfeitiçar alguns balaços para perseguí-la durante o jogo... no mínimo vai ajudar. Concorda?"

"Acho que..." Draco olhou o garoto moreno abraçando Blair. Olhou para baixo. "Não sei."

"É só um detalhe de qualquer forma. Nós chegamos a conclusão que o dano psicológico seria a pior parte. Quando ela entrar todos da sonserina vão vaiar e nós jogaremos ovos nela."

"Ovos?" Draco riu. "Eles vão cancelar o jogo."

"Eu não tinha pensado nisso..." Nott colocou a mão no queixo.

Draco rolou os olhos.

"Mas... não é uma má idéia cancelar o jogo. Além do que vale a pena... a garota vai ser humilhada, no próximo jogo vai ser mais fácil afinal ela vai estar moralmente abalada..." Nott falou para dentro. Antes que Draco pudesse responder Nott se levantou, deixando-o no vácuo.

Draco não sabia o que pensar da idéia de Nott. Tinha a sua mente vidrada em Blair. Ela mexia os cabelos para trás e dava muitos sorrisos, não particularmente animada. A mão do garoto se aproximava do pescoço dela e Draco acompanhava a mão dele com os olhos em cada centímetro.

Quando a mão finalmente alcançou o pescoço da garota, ela olhou para trás, diretamente para Draco, deu uma mexida de ombros e a mão do garoto soltou o seu pescoço. Draco deu um ligeiro suspiro, aliviando a tensão.

Ele olhou para a mesa e viu o seu prato embaçar. Ele se levantou e quase tonteou. Quase, os Malfoys não ficavam tontos. Ele saiu com a cabeça erguida da mesa, olhando de relance para Blair que continuava indevidamente próxima do garoto moreno.

Foi para o dormitório e deitou direto na cama. Concluiu que estudar não era saudável e que a Granger era completamente louca de fazer aquilo todo dia.

'Dois olhos azuis... perto... mais perto. Rindo... ela estava rindo... indo... a mão do garoto moreno escorregava da cintura dela para o seu pescoço e descia, subia, voltava... e ela ria, os seus olhos cintilavam humor, desprezo... por ele...

Tudo escureceu e ele estava em sua casa... escura, fria, vazia... Sussurros, conspirações... Bellatrix com os seus olhos profundos de defunto o puxou pelo braço e disse: Você vai estar a salvo comigo...

Outra mão o puxou e disse: É comigo que ele vai ficar. O garoto precisa de uma mãe! Bellatrix respondeu. Mãe... Draco pensou... Mais mãos o puxavam e sussurravam: ele é meu... meu. Mãe! ... ele gritou. Desvencilhou-se das mãos e correndo pela mansão, sabendo que todas aquelas pessoas e cadáveres o seguiam.

Ele viu sua mãe escovando o cabelo no quarto dela. Ela o olhou com os olhos cinzas e tristes, como se uma tempestade sem fim corresse pela sua alma... Draco foi até ela, apresando o passo. O chão começou a se desfazer em seus pés... e ele caiu... viu... uma mão, pálida, translúcida, um sorriso calmo e olhos azuis o encararam e ela disse com uma voz suave: você vai estar a salvo comigo.

Draco estendeu a mão, mas não conseguiu pegar na mão dela. A garota de cabelos longos e negros, olhos azuis e profundos pulou... Não!... ele gritou.'

Draco levantou suado. "Não..." sussurrou para si. "Não."

Sua cabeça doía. Muito. Ele olhou pela janela e viu que estava quase amanhecendo. Trocou de uniforme, pois o outro em que havia dormido estava amassado. Arrumou o cabelo e molhou o rosto.

Não queria levantar, ao mesmo tempo que não queria dormir. Draco saiu do salão comunal da Sonserina e foi ver se o café já tinha sido servido. Olhou para o hall e viu que ainda não. Resolveu dar uma volta. Aos poucos o sol se mostrava presente naquele dia. A luz entrava por diversas frestas.

Ele viu uma figura no corredor, embaçada por causa da luz. Draco quase se beliscou, pois teve a nítida sensação de estar sonhando.

"Não consegue dormir?" Brena perguntou.

"Não... E você?"

"Também não."

"Então... eu acho que a gente se vê por aí..."

"É..." ele respondeu. Brena seguiu reto passando por ele... quando então ele falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente. "Porque você não esta conseguindo dormir?"

Draco virou-se para ela. Porém, Brena não virou para trás, ficando parada no corredor. "Pesadelos..." ela respondeu genericamente. "Você?"

"Pesadelos." Ele foi até ela. "Sobre o que são os seus pesadelos?"

"Pesadelos... normais... agora... eu... estou com pressa. Depois a gente se vê Malfoy!" Ela acenou e sumiu no corredor.

'Normais...' Draco riu internamente. O olhar de Blair indicava qualquer coisa menos que seus pesadelos eram normais.

Ele a observou sumindo no corredor. Os raios da manhã não mais ofuscavam sua visão. Blair aparentemente percebeu os olhos de Draco fixos nela:

"O quê?" Ela parou e virou o rosto.

"Nada." Ele chacoalhou a cabeça devagar, sem desviar o olhar.

"Não parece que é nada..."

"Nem tudo é o que parece..." Draco acenou como de costume e foi na outra direção do corredor.

Quando percebeu que tinha saído do campo de visão de Blair. Ele começou a resmungar. 'Nem tudo é o que parece' falou imitando a sua própria voz. 'Ridículo...'

"Vocês parecem até amigos..." ele ouviu a voz de Pansy vindo de trás de uma pilastra. "Parece que você realmente se importa com o que ela pensa de você..."

"Pansy..." ele falou impacientemente.

"E o que vai acontecer se todos ficarem sabendo que você agora fica...fica..." Pansy começou a falar com uma voz de choro.

Draco rolou os olhos. "Você não vai chorar, não é mesmo?"

"Eu vou chorar, gritar e fazer tudo o que eu bem entender!" Ela gritou, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. "Agora me diga Draco! O que você vai fazer se todos ficarem sabendo que você gosta da sangue-ruim?"

"Para de gritar." Ele falou rangendo os dentes.

"Eu não vou parar! Eu vou gritar o tanto que..."

"_Silencio_!" Draco falou o feitiço calmamente e a voz da garota sumiu. "Vamos ser civilizados..."

Draco se aproximou dela e lhe deu um lenço, ela o pegou, soluçando silenciosamente.

"_Finite Incantatem_." Draco desfez o feitiço e escutou o choro fraco de Pansy. Ele simplesmente odiava ver gente chorando. Aproximou-se de Pansy de novo, erguendo o queixo dela. "Chega não é mesmo?" A voz dele era suave e cansada. Em resposta Pansy acenou a cabeça positivamente, engolindo o choro.

"O que você vê nela?" Pansy falou com a voz baixa em meio a soluços mudos.

"Do que você esta falando?"

"Eu te conheço Draco..."

Draco deu um sorriso triste, "Não... não conhece..." disse e virou de costas.

"Draco eu..." a voz de Pansy continuava miúda.

"E chega deste seu drama... Cansei, sinceramente." Ele rolou os olhos.

Pansy resmungou mais alguma coisa, mas ele definitivamente não estava disposto a ficar servindo de ombro amigo naquele momento, afinal, este não era o seu forte de qualquer forma.

'A mão...' Draco pensou quando viu Brena abraçada pelo desconhecido garoto da lufa-lufa. Diversos estudantes caminhavam para o café da manhã. Porém, ele nem notou o movimento. Draco só via a mão e ela começava a descer no momento. "Pare de olhar!" Draco se criticou em voz alta.

Brena o olhou neste momento e ele abaixou a cabeça passando por desentendido e foi se sentar à mesa da Sonserina.

"Draco eu tive uma outra idéia sobre o que a gente faz com a Blair no próximo jogo!"

"Mesmo...?" Draco respondeu indiferente sem nem observar com quem estava falando.

"Parece até que você não se importa com o jogo... parece que nem é..." Pansy começou a falar com uma voz tímida.

"Você me irrita..." Draco suspirou como se falasse consigo mesmo.

Pansy ficou calada e paralisada. "É só isso que eu faço?" Ela falou coma voz chorosa. "Te irrito? Só isso..."

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos platinados com força. "Eu vou ir..."

"Aonde?" Pansy perguntou enquanto ele se levantava da cadeira.

Draco soltou o ar lentamente e a olhou fulminantemente. "Não pergunte."

Ela chegou a abrir a boca para falar, mas ele a interrompeu imediatamente. "Foi um aviso."

Draco saiu da mesa muito aliviado. Olhou para Blair com o olhar evasivo 'O que aquela garota queria dele afinal...'. Atualmente o seu passatempo preferido era decifrar aquela garota. Ele estava impressionado com a sua incapacidade de articular uma revanche que prestasse, de arrumar algo que a impressionasse como ela o impressionou. Ela merecia ser provocada como tanto clamava.

Draco foi até o dormitório da sonserina para pegar sua vassoura. Em seguida foi para a lagoa, sentou-se na sua árvore. 'Vazio...' Draco pensou, constatando mais uma vez a sua total incapacidade de pensar em uma revanche.

"Eu tenho que começar a voar em pé na vassoura..." ele pensou em voz alta. "Se ela consegue eu também consigo... não é possível..."

Draco montou na vassoura, "Afinal ela é só uma..." . Voou alguns centímetros do chão e começou a tentar estabilizar a vassoura enquanto a inclinava horizontalmente. "Uma...sangue...ruim..." A vassoura balançava bastante, ele não conseguia mantê-la equilibrada. "E eu sou..." Draco pronunciava estas palavras enquanto tombava da vassoura.

"O grande Malfoy." Blair parou ao seu lado.

Draco respirou nervosamente e Brena se divertiu ainda mais com a situação. "Que no momento esta sujo e no chão, mas... não... isso não tira a sua grandeza... ele continua sendo o Grande e Magnífico Draco Malfoy."

* * *

_Próximo capítulo: só um comentário -> Imperdível! 'Romance' é uma palavra muito fraca para descrever o capítulo 4. _


	5. Capítulo 4 O vôo

_Voltei!_ _Espero que gostem..._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4 - O vôo**

Ele se levantou, puxou-a para si pelo colarinho de seu uniforme e deu o seu clássico sorriso torto. "Engraçado..."

Blair o encarava calmamente nos olhos. "Você nunca vai conseguir assim... sabia?"

Draco passou a mão pela cintura dela e suspirou em seu ouvido. "O que eu não vou conseguir?"

Ele esperava que a garota se derretesse e se largasse em seus braços, mas Blair apenas respondeu a pergunta como se a resposta fosse óbvia: "Você não vai conseguir voar na vassoura em pé se continuar tentando deste jeito..."

"Ah..." Draco largou-a. "Isto não te interessa de qualquer forma... se importa de sumir?" Ele mexeu a mão com descaso e pegou a sua vassoura que estava no chão.

"Na verdade me importo." Blair pegou na mão de Draco que segurava a vassoura.

Ele a olhou curiosamente.

"Não que eu me importe com você é claro..." disse passando a mão pelos cabelos negros e olhando para baixo. "É que... quero ter um jogo minimamente competitivo, só isso..."

Draco riu sarcasticamente. "Você está _insinuando_ que eu não sou competitivo para você?"

"Claro que não Malfoy querido..." Ela aproximou o seu rosto do dele. "Eu estou _afirmando _que você não é competitivo para mim."

"Nunca se refira a mim como _querido_..." Ele a puxou para mais perto.

"Por que? Te irrita..." Brena quase colou a sua boca na dele. "_querido_?"

"Não tanto assim." Ele quase a beijou e largou-a. "Então você vai me ensinar ou não?" comentou casualmente como se ele não tivesse notado o hálito suave que ela tinha, como se fosse imperceptível o seu perfume doce e como se sua pele macia não fosse mais do que uma ilusão momentânea.

Blair puxou a vassoura para si impacientemente. "Toda a vassoura tem um ponto de equilíbrio. Incline-a verticalmente assim..." ela inclinou a vassoura. "Segure a vassoura só com uma mão e vá testando para ver aonde é o centro de gravidade da vassoura... Tenta."

Ela estendeu a vassoura para Draco que a olhou um pouco desconfiado. Pegou a vassoura e fez o que ela disse, num dado ponto que ele segurou a vassoura se estabilizou.

"Sua vassoura é muito boa, o centro dela proporciona um bom ângulo para manobras..." Ela comentou admirada.

"A minha vassoura é a melhor que o dinheiro pode comprar." Ele comentou com simplicidade.

"É, eu sei..." ela falou um pouco incomodada. "Então... basta você apoiar o seu pé direito a aproximadamente um palmo para trás partindo do centro e o esquerdo um palmo para frente.."

Brena falava num tom didático como se estivesse dando uma aula. Porém Draco permitiu-se desconcentrar e sem notar ele não mais escutava o que Brena dizia, apenas observava os seus movimentos e a sua energia, aquele assunto parecia lhe agradar muito.

"...O palmo é uma medida aproximada, você tem que sentir mais ou menos o balanceamento dela, quando você estiver em pé. Agora só sobe como eu expliquei."

Draco balançou a cabeça como se tivesse acordado "Como?"

"Sobe." Brena fez um gesto indicativo para a vassoura que estava na mão de Draco.

"Claro...subir." Ele comentou com a voz sutilmente insegura. Pegou a vassoura e a montou, levitou um pouco do chão. Blair observava cada um dos seus movimentos e isso estava começando a irritá-lo.

"Como você sabe tanto de quabribol?" Ele tentou puxar um assunto para ver se ela parava de encará-lo daquela forma.

"Eu fiquei aqui em Hogwarts um bom tempo antes das aulas começarem. Tive tempo para aprender muitas coisas." Ela respondeu a pergunta porém não desviou a sua atenção. "Você poderia tentar ficar em pé Malfoy? Como eu te expliquei..." Blair comentou, impaciente.

'Claro, como você explicou enquanto eu não prestava atenção.' Draco resmungou em seus pensamentos. E em resposta apenas acenou com a cabeça. 'Tinha uma coisa do centro...' Draco fez força para lembrar-se da parte que tinha prestado atenção.

Ele colocou o pé direito no centro e desequilibrou-se. "Não Malfoy!" Brena disse enquanto servia de apoio para Draco. "Vamos lá... pé direito a trás, esquerdo para frente..."

Draco obedeceu, mas ainda se sentiu instável em cima da vassoura, balançando um pouco tentando equilibrar-se.

Blair riu do desajeito dele. "Não! Eu vou ter que subir ai não é mesmo?"

Ela subiu por trás, colando seu corpo no de Draco e segurando as mãos dele. "Você não precisa das suas mãos..." Ela falou enquanto as abaixava.

Draco não tinha propriamente absorvido o que estava acontecendo. Se sua visão não lhe enganava e principalmente se seu tato não falhava, Blair estava colada no corpo dele por trás em cima de uma vassoura, praticamente sussurrando em seu ouvido. Quanto duplo sentido ele poderia tirar desta situação?

"Confortável Blair?" ele falou com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Nada..." ele comentou inocentemente.

"Que seja... coloque o seu pé direito aonde o meu está agora."

Draco começou a arredar o pé na direção do pé de Blair, ela foi afastando o seu gradativamente para eles não se desequilibrarem.

"Ótimo, agora o outro." Ela comentou.

Ele repetiu o mesmo movimento. Brena colou o seu corpo um pouco mais no dele, segurando na cintura dele.

Draco sorriu maliciosamente. "Está confortável agora Blair?"

"Não seja estúpido Malfoy..."

"Eu só perguntei se você estava confortável... fui educado." Draco falou ainda rindo. Ele adorava brincar com a cara dela. Mas neste momento ele brincava mais para tentar desconcentrar-se do fato de ter o corpo dela tão colado no seu do que pelo puro prazer de vê-la nervosa.

"Agora vamos voar de verdade. Já que já passamos pela primeira parte de ficar de pé na vassoura. Está bem?" Blair ignorou o que Draco disse e continuou a sua didática aula.

Ao escutar as palavras de Blair ele estremeceu, era inevitável um frio na barriga.

"Tudo bem Malfoy?"

"Tudo, claro." Ele falou com uma voz firme extremamente forçada.

"Então senta." Ela falou com simplicidade.

"Sentar? Você não falou que a gente iria voar em pé agora?"

"E vamos! Mas você pretende levantar vôo em pé? Até que dá, mas é mais complicado..." Ela disse enquanto descia da vassoura.

Draco não pode disfarçar um pouco de desapontamento. "Tudo bem... sentar... que seja... e daí?" falou com uma voz de tédio e sentou-se, em posição para levantar vôo..

"Levante vôo normalmente oras... você só terá que ficar em pé quando já estiver voando."

Draco arregalou os olhos. Brena colocou a mão na cintura. "O que você esperava?"

"Eu? Nada... Tudo bem, mas..." Draco tentou arranjar uma boa desculpa para não ter que levantar vôo e ficar em pé na vassoura enquanto estivesse no ar. Afinal aquela mulher era louca? Ele mal conseguia ficar em pé na vassoura com a assistência dela levitando a alguns centímetros do chão...

"Malfoy..." Brena cortou os pensamentos dele. "Prefere que eu vá com você?"

Draco preferia mas o que será que ela pensaria dele se ele fala-se que preferia. Poderia achar que ele era um covarde ou que...

Brena cortou-lhe os pensamentos novamente. "Vamos..." foi até a vassoura e sentou-se, segurando-se pela cintura dele.

"Ok..." ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em um gesto inseguro e pensou 'E que Merlim me proteja... ' . Impulsionou o pé no chão e levantou vôo.

"Ganhe velocidade..." Brena falou em seu ouvido. Draco impulsionou o seu corpo para frente.

"Mais." Blair empurrou ainda mais o corpo de Draco contra a vassoura.

"Está muito rápido!" Draco falou com a voz alta, um pouco assustado. Ele mal conseguia ver o que estava abaixo, apenas supunha que aquele borrão fosse a lagoa. O vento batia tão forte contra o seu rosto que ele mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

"Esta vassoura agüenta muito mais do que isso..." Ela respondeu calmamente.

"É! Mas o manual de instruções recomenda que a velocidade máxima JAMAIS deve ser alcançada! Ele avisa que é IMPOSSÍVEL manter estabilidade na velocidade máxima!"

"Besteira..." Ela respondeu tranqüilamente e empurrou ainda mais Draco contra a vassoura. "Vai... mais rápido..."

Draco sentiu o corpo de Brena apertando-se contra o seu, os dois estavam completamente deitados na vassoura. "Esta posição aumenta a aerodinâmica..." Blair respondeu sem ninguém ter perguntado nada.

"Chega!" Draco sentou-se reto na vassoura empurrando Blair para trás. Sentiu a unha dela gravando na cintura dele devido ao movimento brusco. Aos poucos guinou a vassoura para cima, até a vassoura pairar no ar por completo.

"Isso foi perigoso!" Ela gritou.

"Isso?" Draco virou o rosto para trás para encará-la de frente. "E voar na velocidade que nós estávamos foi completamente seguro?"

"Foi! É claro que foi. Além do mais estávamos a uma velocidade normal..." Ela resmungou.

"Normal..." Draco falou sarcasticamente. Aquele vôo com certeza revolucionou o seu conceito a respeito do significado da palavra velocidade.

Ele olhou para baixo, finalmente conseguindo distinguir onde eles estavam. Estavam sobre a floresta proibida, se ele não se enganava, mas em uma parte muito distante dela. Uma parte que ele nunca tinha visto.

"Eu acho que nós estamos sobre a Floresta Proibida..." Blair comentou.

"Eu notei..." Draco comentou com desgosto. "Uma parte bem desconhecida... eu nem sabia que era tão grande..."

"Vamos continuar Malfoy... eu nem cheguei a te mostrar como se fica em pé na vassoura."

Malfoy paralisou. Aquela era de fato a idéia inicial porém... no momento... a idéia não lhe atraia muito.

"Malfoy... você não vai desistir agora não é mesmo?" A voz dela soava tão prepotente, tão arrogante, tão irritante. Draco começou a sentir uma vertigem, uma vontade de rebater à altura, de estrangulá-la... Então compreendeu qual era a reação que ele causava nas pessoas.

"Não tão fácil sua sangue-ruim" ele respondeu com voracidade.

"Eu vou pegar mais leve com você está bem?" Ela falou com uma voz quase maternal.

Draco só ficou mais nervoso com o comentário. Que espécie de comentário foi aquele? Por um acaso ela estava com pena dele? Como ela poderia ousar?

"Algum problema Malfoy?" Ela comentou com aquela insuportável voz preocupada.

"Tudo ótimo Blair. Importa-se de prosseguir?" Draco respondeu secamente.

"Que seja..." Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Tudo bem... agora é só repetir o que a gente fez lá no chão, aqui."

"Perfeitamente. Podemos começar?" Forçou o máximo que pode uma voz firme e controlada, mas por dentro estava bem relutante em começar com tudo aquilo.

"Ótimo. Vou levantar primeiro tudo bem?" Novamente a voz doce e preocupada. Ela definitivamente tinha que parar com isso.

Brena levantou-se facilmente na vassoura, com os pés cruzados apoiados no cabo da vassoura, e lhe estendeu a mão. Draco relutou um pouco, mas pegou na mão dela e deixou-se erguer... aquilo, por algum motivo, lhe soava tão nostálgico...

Ele levantou-se com muita mais facilidade do que imaginava. Tentou fixar apenas no rosto dela e não olhar para baixo.

"Viu? Fácil!" ela falou com sorriso cheio nos lábios.

Draco confirmou sem jeito com a cabeça. Ele sinceramente só pensava em não olhar para baixo.

"Pronto?" Ela perguntou suavemente. Ela passou na frente dele, pegou em suas mãos e colocou-as em sua cintura. "É melhor você segurar firme."

Draco por um momento se esqueceu da altura e de todo o resto que lhe afligia naquele momento, era como mergulhar no olhar dela, no sorriso malicioso que ela dava. Um sorriso encoberto pelos seus cabelos negros, que trespassavam o seu rosto incessantemente devido o forte vento das alturas. Tudo tão belo e calmo... Draco lembrou-se das últimas palavras que ela disse e se segurou com firmeza na cintura dela. Aproveitou a oportunidade única e colocou o seu rosto no ombro dela... devagar... temendo uma reação negativa...

"Posso ir?"

"Pode." Ele respondeu calmamente.

"Se eu estiver indo muito rápido voc..." Brena começou a falar como se estivesse pedindo desculpas.

"Shh...só vá." Ele falou com uma voz verdadeiramente confiante e tranqüila. Pôde sentir Brena tendo calafrios contra o seu corpo.

Brena colocou um pé mais à frente, impulsionou suavemente e ele acompanhou o movimento. A brisa soava levemente contra os seus rostos. A vassoura mergulhava aos poucos em direção à floresta.

"Eu vou te mostrar uma coisa que eu costumo fazer..." ela falou como em um suspiro.

Mergulharam com um pouco mais de velocidade para dentro da floresta, rasgando as copas das árvores, porém Draco não sentiu nada além de um vento batendo em seu rosto. Era como se ela tivesse desviado até das folhas.

"É como seguir a brisa..." ela explicou enquanto desviava das árvores com movimentos suaves, flutuando sobre o chão. "Me dá uma sensação tão boa... parece uma dança..."

Cada curva que ela dava era realmente como uma coreografia. O seu corpo movia de maneira harmônica e suave com movimentos, porém, muito precisos. Draco nem percebeu quando as suas mãos subiram da cintura dela para percorrer os seus braços, chegando em suas mãos. Ela também movimentava as mãos, como se mostrasse para o vento por onde ele tinha que passar.

Brena resolveu passar por cima das copas das árvores. O sol estava praticamente se pondo. Todas aquelas cores tão intensas, o céu avermelhado, com toques azuis e laranjas, contrastando intensamente com o verde escuro das copas das árvores. O vento passava por elas criando um movimento continuo, como se a floresta tivesse se tornado um imenso mar verde. Com certeza o momento mais perfeitamente encaixado que Draco já presenciou.

"Perfeito..." Brena parecia ter pensado a mesma coisa. "Eu nunca vi... tão perfeito assim."

"Nem eu..." Draco respondeu sem pensar.

Brena deu uma sutil impulsão para frente, seguindo as ondas que se formavam na copa das árvores. Draco sentiu uma mão quente apertando a dele, um choque subiu pelo seu pulso. Brena entrelaçou a mão dela com a sua.

Ela aumentou a velocidade aos poucos. Draco pressionou os seus dedos contra os dela como se aquilo fosse lhe manter seguro.

"Draco..." ela disse com uma voz suave. "relaxa... nós só estamos voando..."

Por alguma razão que definitivamente obscureceu a mente dele, Draco não negou e nem disse nada. Ele simplesmente fechou os olhos. Sentindo mais uma vez o vento bater contra o seu rosto. Mas desta vez não havia pavor em seu coração e muito menos tristes memórias em sua mente. Ele sentiu o vazio...

Quando sentiu o vento cessar aos poucos ele resolveu abrir calmamente os olhos. Estavam voando sobre a lagoa. Draco em todos estes anos que estudava em Hogwarts nunca parou um momento de sua vida para ver o por-do-sol na lagoa. Ele nunca saberia o quão lindo era.

No fundo de sua mente ele podia escutar vozes que lhe negavam aquele momento, que criticavam todo aquele sentimentalismo. Elas lhe lembravam de sua mãe sozinha naquela mansão escura. Lembravam-lhe da sua herança... suas responsabilidades e obrigações... mas por um momento ele se deu o luxo de esquecer tudo aquilo.

"Você quer pousar...?" Ela perguntou com uma voz insegura.

"Na verdade... não..."

"Então vamos sentar..." ela se sentou e estendeu-lhe a mão. Ele não recusou. "Você tem algum trauma de voar... não é mesmo?" ela perguntou suavemente como se não quisesse feri-lo com a sua pergunta.

"Eu não tenho traumas." Ele respondeu ofendido.

"Eu tenho..." ela olhou para baixo. "E pensei que todo mundo tivesse algum tipo de trauma... desculpa..." sua voz diminuía a cada palavra.

Dado a reação dela, Draco se sentiu culpado de ter sido tão orgulhoso e mesquinho com a sua resposta... "Eu tenho um certo..." como era difícil falar... "trauma de voar..."

"O que aconteceu?" Ela olhou finalmente para cima.

Como ele conseguiria contar isso de uma maneira mais suave... "Bom, é... meu pai ele queria muito que eu voasse bem, devido a..." ele respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos. Não precisa dizer explicitamente o que havia acontecido... "certas pressões... políticas... e eu tive alguns acidentes devido a esta cobrança." Ele terminou com um sorriso fraco.

"Desculpa... eu não deveria ter perguntado..."

"Eu não me importo de ter te contado." E ele realmente não se importava.

Ela sorriu sem graça. "Acho que a gente devia descer agora... está ficando meio escuro."

Draco olhou ao seu redor, de fato estava escurecendo e ele nem havia notado. "É, talvez seja melhor."

"Eu e você perdemos algumas aulas hoje!" Ela falou rindo, enquanto inclinava a vassoura para baixo.

"Com medo de perder o seu posto?" droga, fugia ao seu controle ser sarcástico.

"Nunca!" felizmente ela levou na brincadeira.

Eles pousaram no chão. Pararam os dois em frente à lagoa já iluminada pela lua.

"Bom... Draco..." ela falou olhando para baixo e coçando a cabeça. "eu te vejo amanhã em Hogsmeade então..."

"Hogsmeade?"

"É... amanhã é dia de ir para lá... você não lembrava?"

"Na verdade não... eu nem pensei nisso..." Draco passou a mãos nos seus cabelos, com um olhar pensativo. Somente agora tinha reparado que ela tinha lhe chamado de Draco, soou tão natural que ele nem havia notado. Veio-lhe à mente uma idéia inusitada. Ele falou rápido antes que sua mente crítica não permitisse que ele falasse.

"Você quer ir comigo para Hogsmeade?" ele não pôde encará-la nos olhos e se sentia como um menininho desamparado.

"Ahh..." Ela falou sem jeito. "Eu já tenho um par..."


	6. Capítulo 5 A Declaração

**Capítulo 5 – A declaração**

"Como?" ele falou como se tivesse acordado de um transe.

"É o Corner… ele já tinha me chamado e..."

"Eu não te pedi nenhuma explicação." Draco respondeu friamente. "Se você quer ir com este sujeito esteja à vontade."

"Draco.. ele é da lufa-lufa... e é meu..."

Ele a interrompeu. "Primeiro! Eu disse que não preciso das suas explicações. Segundo, é Malfoy para você"

"Malfoy... que seja." Ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras na cara dele. "Ele é melhor do que você de qualquer forma."

"Melhor do que eu? Um lufa-lufa?" Draco deu uma risada sarcástica. "Sabe de uma coisa? Está tudo certo, tudo como deveria estar. Uma lufa-lufa sangue-ruim saindo com um lufa-lufa sangue-ruim. Soa perfeitamente correto para mim."

"Eu prefiro estar com ele do que com você!" Ela gritou. "E saiba que ele é sangue-puro só que não se importa tanto com a minha _linhagem_." Ela ressaltou sarcasticamente a última palavra.

"Então é pior do que eu pensava! Um dos idealistas..." terminou de falar rispidamente antes de virar as costas, não sem antes guardar em sua memória a cara enfurecida que ela fez.

Draco sabia muito bem quem deveria ser o maldito garoto, o tal de... qual era o mesmo o nome do infeliz? Não importa. Malfoy andava com passos firmes, rapidamente, seguindo um caminho automático. Mal percebeu quando deu de frente com a porta da Sonserina. Respirou profundamente e entrou.

Encontrou Pansy logo à sua frente e ela não demorou a disparar a falar. "Onde você esteve? Eu estava preocupada!"

"Pois não deveria estar.." ele rolou os olhos impacientemente, dando de ombros com ele. Parou quando se lembrou de uma coisa. "Amanhã é o dia de Hogsmeade?"

"É..." ela respondeu com uma tímida voz esperançosa.

"E você nem ficou falando isso a semana inteira na minha cabeça como costuma fazer?"

"Eu tentei, mas você sempre me cortava!"

"Pansy, eu sempre te cortei. Por que você não me avisou desta vez?"

Ela simplesmente abaixou a cabeça.

"Que seja... amanhã nós vamos juntos como sempre..." ele falou com a certeza de que ele não queria a companhia dela.

"Você não parece muito animado..."

"E eu não estou." Ele falou se virando de costas.

"Draco..." Pansy falou com uma voz baixa.

"O que?" Ele sequer virou-se.

"Eu vou com o Nott..." a voz dela ficou ainda mais baixa.

"Como?" agora ele se virou.

Pansy levantou a cabeça devagar, encarando-o profundamente com os seus olhos negros. Falou com uma voz grave e altiva. "Você escutou." E virou-se.

Draco ficou chocado por um momento, vendo ela ir para o dormitório feminino sem olhar sequer uma vez para trás. 'Quem se importa...' ele pensou. Olhou ao seu redor e viu quantos Sonserinos ainda o olhavam extasiados, como se esperassem alguma coisa dele. 'Eles se importam...' ele pensou novamente... 'mas quem se importa com eles...'. Com este último pensamento ele seguiu para o dormitório.

Estava cansado demais para ficar pensando nestes detalhes tão mesquinhos como, por exemplo, o que os outros achariam dele. Isso era tão surreal. Preocupar-se com isso sempre foi uma das suas maiores prioridades, mas hoje... hoje ele só queria que o dia acabasse.

Deitou-se na cama com o uniforme, puxou as cobertas e fechou os olhos...

"Draco... Draco! Era a voz ávida de seu pai o chamando de madrugada... Levante-se! Componha-se!... mas pai... Não me chame assim! Lucius e não esqueça é Lucius! ... Draco se levantou de cabeça baixa... Erga a sua cabeça!... seu pai o recostou na parede, levantando o seu queixo... Você é um Malfoy!"

Draco abriu os olhos repentinamente e se viu balbuciando 'Malfoy'... Por quantas noites ele teria aqueles pesadelos? Por quantas vezes a voz de seu pai e tantas outras lhe lembrariam de tudo que ele preferia esquecer?

Olhando para o dormitório constatou que ainda era noite. Ele não sabia quão tarde, mas definitivamente estava bem escuro. Deu um longo suspiro, arrumando o travesseiro. Ele precisava dormir e resolver o que fazer de sua vida...

Ouviu um barulho na janela e olhou para ela. O barulho não cessava, cada cutucada soava no fundo de sua mente, era impossível dormir. Resolveu levantar e checar. Era uma coruja marrom que bicava incessantemente o vidro. Ele abriu a janela o mais discretamente que pode e pegou a carta. A coruja não esperou resposta alguma e saiu abaforada.

Pelo tipo de papel ele já reconheceu... abriu a carta com muito pesar. Estava escrito apenas 'Eu volto a me comunicar com você. Esteja preparado. L'.

"E quando eu penso que as coisas estão ruins..." ele resmungou. "elas pioram..."

* * *

Draco acordou resmungando como sempre. Reclamando dos raios de sol que entravam através da janela que algum imbecil abriu. Quando o barulho matinal de sempre se cessou ele resolveu abrir os olhos e levantar-se.

Viu que estava usando uniforme e que este estava completamente amarrotado. Arrumou-se relutantemente. Não sabia como poderia resolver este problema de não ter um par. Ele nunca passou por uma situação desta antes e odiava situações que fugiam de sua predição.

O seu plano inicial era fingir que ele pouco se importava de não ter um par. De princípio ele realmente não se importava mas, era no mínimo uma situação peculiar e desagradável. Ele olhou de relance para a carta que receberá na noite passada e preferiu não pensar no assunto.

Saiu do dormitório e viu que o salão comunal estava bem vazio. Então, ele perguntou para um garoto pequeno: "Eles já partiram?"

"Par-par-par-tiram para ond" o menino balbuciava de nervosismo.

"Componha-se garoto! Você é um sonserino!" Draco deixou aquelas palavras saírem sem o seu consentimento. Ele notou uma semelhança que preferia que tivesse passado desapercebida.

"Desculpe." O garoto respondeu com mais firmeza. "Sim, eles já saíram. Acredito que estejam embarcando neste momento."

"Tudo bem garoto." Draco virou-se de costas. Teria que correr um pouco se quisesse ainda pegar o trem.

Andou rapidamente pelos corredores, afinal, Malfoys não corriam, se apressavam. Viu que os alunos ainda embarcavam, inclusive Brena. Neste momento a tal mão maldita segurava a mão dela, ajudando-a a subir no trem.

Parecia que ela sempre notava quando ele estava encarando-a. No mesmo momento ela olhou de relance para trás, antes de embarcar. A cena passou lentamente pelos olhos de Draco. Ela dando a mão para o sujeito, virando a sua cabeça e lhe olhando com um olhar de... ele não sabia identificar de que.

Ele também não demorou para embarcar. Preferiu ficar em um vagão sozinho. Já que estava indo desacompanhado, aproveitaria as vantagens que isso poderia trazer. O dia estava ensolarado, como ele odiava. Fechou as cortinas o máximo que pode. Podia impedir a luz, porém não podia impedir o som. Escutou diversas risadas e conversas truncadas pelos corredores.

Aproveitou o momento para dormir o que ele não conseguiu durante a noite. O cochilo não durou muito, tímidas batidas em sua porta interromperam o seu sono. Pensou seriamente em ignorar mas a sua curiosidade foi maior. "Diga."

As batidas cessaram e a tal pessoa abriu a porta levemente. Ele continuou com os olhos fechados para deixar bem claro que, seja lá quem fosse, estava incomodando-o.

"Me desculpe..." pronunciou uma voz cálida.

Ele reconheceu aquela voz instantaneamente. "Não, esper..." Porém, a porta já havia se fechado. "Droga..." resmungou para si mesmo.

O trem parou. Draco pode ouvir as pessoas se levantando, conversando e rindo. Ele nem piscou. Esperaria o tumulto passar. Porém, o tumulto veio visitá-lo, e a porta foi escancarada.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Ele xingou automaticamente.

Era o Crabbe ou o Goyle. Ele nunca conseguia discernir entre os dois . Um deles abriu a boca: "Você tem que ver isso!"

"Ver o quê?" Ele perguntou impacientemente enquanto levanta-se calmamente do assento.

"Acredite! Você quer ver isso!"

"E porque eu tenho que ver isso...?" sua voz não mudou de entonação. Ele ajeitou sua capa calmamente.

"Aquela menina a Blair..." Crabbe, Goyle, seja lá quem fosse, não precisava dizer mais nada. Draco apressou-se para fora do vagão e não demorou mais para sair do trem.

Ele pode ouvir a voz de um homem... cantando... Cantando? Não era possível. Tomou um passo para fora do Expresso e concluiu: de fato havia um homem cantando. Não qualquer um porém, era o garoto da mão.

O garoto estava bem no centro da rua, chamando a atenção de qualquer um que passasse. Aliás, havia toda uma platéia formada. Pior, tinha uma espécie de banda que o acompanhava. Quão brega uma pessoa pode ser... cantar no meio da rua com uma banda...

Quando Draco começou a se questionar porque o garoto estava fazendo aquilo teve a sua resposta. Ele viu Brena olhar para a cena com a cabeça baixa, como quem se faz de desentendida, mas infelizmente os versos eram claros:

_Brena você é a luz que me iluminou!  
Você é tudo que eu preciso!  
E tudo que eu sempre quis.  
Me preencha com o azul dos seus olhos.  
Me deixe preencher o vazio do seu coração._

Credo! Draco pensou instantaneamente. Ser romântico é uma coisa, ser ridículo é outra. Além do que, Brena claramente não estava caindo de encantos por causa daquela serenata. Ela disfarçava, passando a mão pelo cabelo e dando sorrisos desconjuntados.

Ele não pode resistir e apenas riu da cena, afinal, aquilo não era nada mais do que patético. Parecia que a suposta revanche que ele deveria fazer fez-se por si mesma. Draco cruzou os braços e recostou-se na vitrine de uma loja que dava uma visão estratégica da cena.

Quando a pressão sobre Brena já parecia exceder os limites o garoto da mão concluiu a suposta música dando passos felinos, que não lhe caiam bem, em direção a Brena. Ela arregalou os olhos, com um pé atrás.

O garoto se ajoelhou aos pés dela "Brena... eu compus esta música para você."

"Eu percebi." Ela respondeu friamente.

O garoto estranhou a frieza mas prosseguiu. "Eu arrumei tudo isso, fiz tudo isso porque eu te amo e eu queria..." ele pegou nas mãos dela "queria que você namorasse comigo."

A respiração de Draco parou por um segundo, um eterno momento. Ele viu Brena piscar os olhos devagar... ela se ajoelhou em frente ao menino, pegou firmemente nas mãos dele... Draco preferia não ver, preferia desviar os olhos enquanto havia tempo, mas não conseguia. Temia tudo o que poderia acontecer e ao mesmo tempo não podia largar aquela imagem.

Toda uma platéia fez silencio para deixar a tímida voz de Blair ecoar "Eu..." neste momento Draco sentiu o seu sangue congelar. "não posso..." ela completou a frase com um pesar na voz. "Desculpe..." levantou-se, abriu um buraco na multidão para passar, porém não parou de olhar para trás um segundo.

O garoto permaneceu agachado com os olhos vidrados e incrédulos. "Por quê?" ele gritou.

Brena virou-se para trás calmamente. "Eu simplesmente não posso..." sumiu em meio à multidão e não tornou a olhá-lo.

Draco parou abismado por um tempo, absorvendo o que aconteceu. Absorveu: o garoto da mão se deu, definitivamente, muito mal.

Riu, desencostando da vitrine. "Do que você rindo?" Ele escutou uma voz e ele levantou apenas os olhos. "Não me admira que você esteja feliz! Parece até que você planejou..." Ela falou com nojo. Antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa Brena virou a esquina.

Ela estava certa. Mais que coisa mais prática... ele não precisou fazer nada. Era como se o destino já tivesse pensado nisso para ele. Ótimo, porque sua incapacidade de pensar naquela maldita revanche já estava lhe dando nos nervos.

Draco olhou ao seu redor, pessoas andando... sorridentes, balançando suas sacolas de compras. Balançar as sacolas era praticamente uma regra social não oficialmente estabelecida. As pessoas balançavam as suas sacolas para que todos notassem quão caro elas pagaram pelos pertences dentro delas. Ele sempre se orgulhou de não precisar sacudir sacolas, pois todos simplesmente sabiam: ele poderia comprar o que quisesse. Era uma boa idéia sair às compras agora... já que ele não tinha nada para fazer.

Ele olhou para trás, vislumbrando a vitrine em que ele tinha recostado. Jóias. Realmente ele tinha um magnetismo com o caro.

"Algo que deseje?" uma senhora mais velha com roupas coloridas apareceu na porta. Ele deu um sorriso polido. "Não, obrigado."

"Sabia..." Era a Pansy...

"O que?" Ele respondeu com a sua frieza habitual.

"Que você se arrependeu... e que esta pensando em compensar o seu erro me dando um presente!"

Draco arregalou os olhos e Pansy pulou em seu pescoço. "Eu sabia que você lembraria de mim! Aposto que você esta pensando em me dar no baile do dia das bruxas não é mesmo?" ela falou com uma felicidade peculiar.

Ele, com certa dificuldade, soltou-se do abraço. "Dia das bruxas?"

"É daqui a pouco Draco! Você pensou nisso não é?" a voz dela ficou mais no tom que lhe era habitual.

"Onde esta o Nott? Ele não é o seu par?"

"É mas..."

Draco interrompeu-a. "Sem mas, vai embora." Pansy o olhou com olhos esperançosos. "O que você está esperando? Vai!" Ele mexeu os braços como quem diz 'xô'. Ela o olhou uma ou duas vezes e foi embora como um cachorro enxotado.

'Festa do dia das bruxas' pensou calmamente. Ele sempre esquecia estas coisas. Bom... pelo menos agora ele tinha o que comprar, poderia comprar uma roupa para usar na festa. Não gostava muito de comprar roupas mas... crianças pulantes, gente agitada e tumultuada em toda a sua volta... comprar roupas parecia uma boa idéia naquele momento.

Ficou pensando nas lojas em que poderia ir agora, as que estariam mais vazias. Mergulhado em seus pensamentos e com todo aquele balburdie nas ruas ele mal escutou uma voz chamando o seu nome. Uma voz familiar que ele preferia ignorar, porém tinha certeza que não adiantaria nada, esta maldita voz o perseguiria para sempre. Virou-se para trás, recolhendo os ombros e abaixando a cabeça.

Foi para o beco de onde aparentemente a voz saiu.

"Erga-se menino!" a voz grave de seu pai ecoou. "Minha ausência por uns dias o tornaram um perdedor que mal sabe se portar?" adicionou sarcasticamente.

Draco ergueu as costas, levantou o rosto e ajustou o casaco. Com uma voz firme e triste deu a resposta que seu pai desejava. "Nunca Lucius, Malfoys são sempre impecáveis."

"Exatamente meu filho. Examente..." Lucuis olhou para os lados algumas vezes e fez um gesto para que Draco se aproxima-se.

Draco se aproximou sem contestação. "Por que me procura Lucius?"

"Você sabe muito bem porque garoto."

Realmente ele sabia mas preferia fingir que não sabia. "Lucius..." ele olhou para os olhos do pai por alguns instantes. Ele queria ter a coragem de dizer tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta, de se livrar de uma vez destas responsabilidades que ele nunca abraçou de coração.

Como Draco não disse nada e Lucius não estava interessado em nada que o filho tivesse para falar ele apenas continuou. "Você sabe que os comensais estão unindo as suas forças novamente. De você, peço apenas que me mantenha informado a respeito do Dumbledore. Quando ele está em Hogwarts e quando não está, nada muito complicado, você dá conta de pelo menos isso?"

"Claro Lucius." Draco mentiu descaradamente, não pretendia dar nenhum relatório para o pai.

"Daqui algumas semanas eu volto a entrar em contato com você e eu quero tudo anotado, aonde ele estava a cada momento."

Draco acenou afirmativamente sem muita emoção. Seu pai o encarou firmemente por alguns instantes, momento que não parecia ter fim. Draco se manteve inalterável até o pai virar de costas e sumir no beco escuro, pode então relaxar os ombros e dar um longo suspiro.

Voltou à claridade do dia. Tudo estava exatamente do mesmo jeito. Começou a andar, tentando ao máximo não esbarrar em ninguém, mesmo sendo uma tarefa impossível devido ao infernal fluxo de pessoas. Esbarrou em uma pessoa. Piscou os olhos devagar com raiva.

"Oi..." aqueles olhos azuis o encararam.

"Oi..." ele falou meio desconcertado.

"Eu odeio multidões..."

"Eu também..." Draco respondeu automaticamente. 'Que romântico...' os dois odiavam multidões... Diversas pessoas esbarraram no seu ombro, mas ele permaneceu imóvel. Era tão estranho que segundos atrás eles tinham discutido e ele tinha tido uma conversa estressante com o seu pai. Porém agora o mundo havia parado e o som esvaecido.

"Que tal a gente sair daqui então...?"

"Claro." Ele a levou para o mais longe da multidão.

"Eu quis dizer para fora de Hogsmeade..."

Draco franziu a sobrancelha. "Como? Eu achei que você estivesse nervosa comigo." Ele cruzou os braços.

"Ahh..." ela também cruzou os braços. "Eu fiquei nervosa com a situação..." Brena mexia os seus pés na calçada. "É claro que não teve nada a ver com você... eu..." Ela finalmente olhou para ele. "prefiro não tocar no assunto."

"Tudo bem. Para onde você quer ir então? E principalmente, como?"

Brena deu um sorriso malicioso acompanhado de um olhar igualmente tendencioso. "Vem comigo Malfoy."

Ele não ousou negar. Brena pegou-o pela mão e foi andando rapidamente em meio à multidão. Draco se esquivou das pessoas o máximo que pode. "Porque a presa?"

Ela parou repentinamente e virou para trás. "Você ainda pergunta?" ela falou um pouco ofegante e muito impaciente.

"Pergunto."

Brena cruzou os braços fortemente. "Recapitulando os eventos do dia... Primeiro:" ela começou a contar e bater os pés no chão. "serenata ridícula! Vejamos... Segundo: Todo mundo fica me olhando agora! Terceiro: foi uma serenata no meio da rua. Isso é uma coisa ruim que se auto supri."

"Não sabia que a segunda parte de incomodava." Ele comentou sarcasticamente, olhando ela de cima para baixo.

"É claro que incomoda! Eles... eles ficam me encarando e..."

Draco a interrompeu. "Depois da sua, como dizer... _exibição_ naquele jogo... Julguei que aparecer para os outros lhe agradasse."

"Mas aquilo foi totalmente diferente!"

"Não vejo diferença." Ele cruzou os braços.

Ela arregalou os olhos. "Bem... Não foi humilhante!"

"E hoje foi?" ele perguntou seriamente.

"Obviamente..." ela respondeu um pouco desconcertada.

"Eu achei que garotas gostassem destas coisas..." Draco simulou desinteresse para ver o que acontecia.

"Não é que... mas..." ela parecia procurar as palavras em sua mente, fazendo caretas. "uma serenata? É muito chamativo..." finalmente completou.

"Achei que serenatas fossem coisas românticas..." Draco a pressionou um pouco mais. Ela diria... diria exatamente o que ele queria ouvir.

"Devem ser mas... é que o Corner... eu não queria que fosse..." ela passou a mão no cabelo e o encarou nos olhos... 'ela dirá...' ele pensou e paralisou nos olhos dela.

"Faça-me o favor Draco! Eu não te devo satisfações!" Brena desviou o olhar.

Não foi exatamente o que ele queria mas... um momento... ela disse Draco?

"Malfoy!" ela falou, desconcentrando Draco dos seus pensamentos.

"Sim?" ele respondeu calmamente.

"Não... não estou te chamando. É que eu disse Draco e deveria ter dito Malfoy. Correto?"

"Como preferir." Draco deu a resposta mais genérica que pôde, passando a frente dela. "Vamos?" depois se lembrou que não sabia para onde estava indo. "Seja lá para onde for..."

"Tudo bem..." Brena pegou na mão dele e deu um sorriso. "Draco."

Agora não restavam dúvidas... ele enlaçou a sua mão com a mão de Brena, colocando-se frente a frente com ela. Subiu suas mãos pelos braços dela, pode sentir os pelos do braço dela arrepiando enquanto a sua mão suavemente a contornava e se aproximava do rosto. Brena fechou os olhos, soltando o seu pescoço nas mãos dele. Draco passou os dedos por entre os negros fios de cabelos... recostou sua cabeça na dela, passando a mão suavemente pelo delicado rosto de Brena, se permitindo aproximar mais...


	7. Capítulo 6 O anel de Diamante

**Capítulo 6 – O anel de diamante**

"Draco!" ele escutou uma voz estridente muito ao longe, preferiu ignorar, porém, a voz não cessou "Draco!" ele piscou os olhos devagar e respirou fundo, odiava ser interrompido. "O que você esta fazendo?" a voz falou novamente.

"Vá embora Parkinson!" ele respondeu friamente. Brena se afastou dele e as mãos de Draco escorregaram entre os cabelos dela. Ela o olhou com os olhos brilhantes e tristes, olhou para Pansy com vigor e virou-se de costas.

"E aonde você vai sua vadia?" Pansy gritou.

Brena parou, virando para trás, calmamente. "Como?"

"Você escutou..." Pansy cruzou os braços.

"Eu sou uma vadia? E como você se denomina?" Brena cruzou os braços. Pansy avançou o dedo para o rosto de Brena, movendo a boca para responder.

"Eu não pedi uma resposta. Eu posso responder melhor que você." Brena a interrompeu bruscamente. "Você é um cachorro. Fica rodeando o pobre menino e não vê que ele não te suporta..."

"Você não sabe nada sobre mim e o Draco!"

Draco rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços também.

"Existe um Draco e você? Existiu algum dia?"

Pansy arregalou os olhos. "Quem você acha que é? Uma qualquer que alguém acolheu por pena. Draco e eu temos a mesma linhagem, a mesma criação e pertencemos ao mesmo mundo!"

"Linhagem...? Você realmente incorpora o aspecto cachorro da sua personalidade..."

"Você jamais compreenderia sua sangue ruim. Uma trouxa que resolveu ir para um mundo que não lhe pertence. Almejar algo que não pode ter..."

"O que você quer dizer com isso...?" Brena mudou o tom de voz, desconfiada. Olhando no fundo dos olhos de Pansy.

Draco encostou no ombro dela e falou calmamente. "Nada. Eu resolvo.", virou para Pansy. "O que você pensa que esta fazendo?"

"O que você queria que eu fizesse? Te vejo com essazinha quase se..." Ele não conseguia mais distinguir as palavras que ela soltava. Pansy às vezes chegava a um nível tão frenético que compreender o que ela dizia era impossível... no mínimo insuportável. Draco pegou sua varinha no bolso e soltou o feitiço placidamente. "_Silencio_...", como era de praxe.

Pansy colocou as mãos no pescoço, enquanto ainda tentava soltar algumas palavras.

"Não tente..." Draco falou impacientemente. "é ridículo..."

Pansy encheu os olhos de lágrimas... ele em resposta apenas bufou e virou os olhos olhando para trás e a Blair não estava mais lá. Draco chegou a fechar os punhos de raiva. Não perdeu tempo olhando para Pansy, só queria sumir para não correr o risco de matar alguém...

'Quase'... seus pés davam passos frenéticos automáticos... 'quase'... era tudo o que conseguia pensar. Em sua mente só passava a imagem do momento surreal que acabara de acontecer... precisava de um outro momento daquele, mas um no qual ele não seria interrompido.

Tentou lembrar-se o que ele estava fazendo antes... roupas... ele pensou entediado. 'Isso! Roupas! Vou dar de presente para a Brena alguma roupa!' ergueu a cabeça com um brilho no olhar. 'Não...' pensou novamente, dar roupas para Brena não era aconselhável, mulheres são sempre frescas com roupas. 'Jóias'... este era um presente irrefutável, Brena não citaria outros 'pares' se ele lhe surpreendesse com uma jóia quando à chamasse para ir ao baile com ele.

Draco coçou a cabeça. Quando exatamente ele tinha decidido chamar Brena para o baile de dia das bruxas? Ele não decidiu nada... apenas parecia a única decisão possível.

Ele deu as voltas que precisava dar. Contornou Hogsmeade inteira em busca de algo fosse bom o suficiente. Infelizmente o exigente gosto de Draco Malfoy não permitiu que ele comprasse nada. Os seus pés já estavam doendo e o dia escurecia. Provavelmente todos os alunos já haviam partido e na verdade ele nem tinha como voltar. Portanto não custava nada procurar mais um pouco.

Entrou em uma última loja de jóias. Totalmente desesperançado de encontrar qualquer coisa. O lugar parecia vazio. Ele se aproximou da bancada tocando a campainha algumas vezes. Olhou impacientemente para os lados. Ninguém.

Bateu os dedos na bancada diversas vezes. "Alguém?". Esperou mais alguns segundos e nada. "Acho que não..."

Afastou-se da bancada, virou de costas e encontrou parado à sua frente um velhinho de óculos fundos e rosto enrugado. No susto, Draco quase caiu para trás.

"Procura algo meu jovem?" O velhinho tinha uma voz carismática de pessoa idosa simpática.

Draco pretendia reclamar da demora mas, pareceu um pouco descontextualizado. "Eu estou procurando uma jóia."

O velhinho foi para trás do balcão. "Algo específico?"

"Não..."

"Humm... um colar talvez?"

"Pode ser." Draco colocou o cotovelo na bancada apoiando o rosto na mão.

"Que tal este?" o velhinho lhe mostrou uma correntinha prateada.

Draco olhou para a correntinha em seguida para o senhor que estava parado à sua frente, com um olhar de incredulidade. Repetiu o movimento mais umas duas vezes. "Você não pode estar falando sério. Esta correntinha? Eu disse um colar. Algo mais... bem mais significativo."

"Você" pontuou seriamente o senhor. "não disse nada e esta _correntinha_ tem muito significado."

"Esta é a sua opinião" Draco não se importou de ser grosso agora. "Por favor algo mais... vejamos... caro."

"Caro... porque algo caro?"

Malfoy ficou ainda mais perplexo. "Como assim?"

"Achei que quisesse dar algo com significado. Isto sim você disse."

"Eu quero."

"Então não precisa ser caro."

Draco foi se sentindo pressionado. "Não mas, precisa ser bonito."

"Então porque você falou que queria algo caro?" o velhinho nem mais encarava Draco, estava de costas mexendo em algumas prateleiras.

"Porque... porque coisas caras sempre são bonitas."

"Não... nem sempre..."

"O que você esta olhando ai?" Esta discussão sobre nada era completamente dispensável.

"Algo que siga as suas especificações."

"Que especificações?" Draco simplesmente não encontrava lógica nenhuma no que aquele sujeito dizia. Mal sabia porque ainda permanecia na loja. Quando começou a pensar seriamente em sair dali o velhinho lhe estendeu uma caixa.

"O que acha deste?"

Draco pegou a caixa e abriu. Viu lá um anel de diamante. No dia ele tinha visto milhares de anéis de diamantes, colares de diamantes mas... Aquele lhe pareceu único.

"Diferente não é?" O velhinho falou calmamente.

"Realmente..." Draco falou enquanto analisava o anel contra a luz praticamente inexistente do lugar. "Por que?"

"Não sei..."

"Não sabe?" Draco deu uma risada sarcástica, guardando o anel na caixa.

"Eu não. Ele veio no estoque com todos os outros, porém, sempre o achei mais bonito."

Draco não gostou muito de saber que o seu presente tendia ao ordinário mas, não via outra opção a não ser levar o anel mesmo. "Quanto é?" Ele já colocava as mãos nos bolsos.

"Ah..." o velhinho parou um tempo pensativo. "nada não."

"Como assim nada?"

"Pode levar."

"Este anel é de vidro?" Draco não via outra possibilidade.

"Não. É um diamante muito bem trabalhado."

"E você vai me dar de graça?"

Ele apenas sorriu. "Eu sinto que é por uma boa causa." Pegou a caixinha e começou a embrulhá-la.

Draco rolou os olhos. "Você pode achar que é por uma boa causa e cobrar um bom preço!"

"Rapaz, estou te dando o anel." O velhinho estendeu uma caixinha azul marinha com bordados prateados nas laterais. "Faça bom proveito."

Malfoy pegou a caixinha de reflexo. Olhou para ela e em seguido para o senhor. "Que seja..." falou sem animo na voz. "É o seu prejuízo."

Draco olhou para trás algumas vezes antes de sair pela porta. Talvez aquele senhor caísse em si, mas isso não aconteceu. Olhou para fora, já havia escurecido. As ruas estavam razoavelmente movimentadas e o vento uivava fortemente, carregando folhas molhadas pelo ar. Tinha chovido? Engraçado...

Foi até a estação, desacreditado de encontrar o trem. Não se importava muito, perdido no som das batidas de seu sapato contra o chão molhado. Sempre com as mãos no bolso do seu sobretudo, ele caminhava calmamente. Quem diria, o trem ainda estava ali.

Draco se aproximou procurando por qualquer pessoa que pudesse lhe informar o que estava acontecendo. Ou ele perdeu completamente a noção de tempo e não estava tão tarde assim ou aquele trem já deveria ter partido há muito tempo.

Achou Pansy. Ele suspirou friamente. Fazer o que... "Pansy..."

"Draco?" ela perguntou com um tom aliviado. Pulou em seus braços. "Ainda bem!" e passou os dedos pelos fios de cabelo dele. 'Estava tão preocupada!'

"Por que?"

"Você sumiu e..."

'Não importa.' A interrompeu sem peso na consciência soltando-se do abraço. 'Porque o trem ainda não partiu?'

Pansy olhou para ele um pouco incrédula e permaneceu em silêncio.

"É para responder..."

"Bom... porque caiu uma tempestade?"

"Caiu?"

"Você não viu?" Ela gritou. "Aonde você estava?'

Draco não precisou responder, um sino começou a tocar chamando os alunos para embarcar. "Um trilho estragou ou algo assim?" Ele perguntou de curiosidade.

"Bem...não... mas uma ponte caiu." Ela disse sarcasticamente.

"Humm... foi feio de verdade não é mesmo?"

"Sim."

"Nós não embarcamos até agora porque estavam consertando a ponte?"

"Sim." Pansy olhou para baixo por um segundo. "Vamos entrar?"

Draco podia não morrer de amores por Pansy mas a conhecia bem e com certeza ela estava escondendo algo. Sempre olhava para baixo e mudava de assunto quando preferia omitir alguma coisa.

"Pansy..."

"Eu..." ela diz com uma voz mansa. Este tom de voz não deixava dúvidas: ela estava escondendo algo.

"Pode falar."

"Como você sempre?" Ela falou com uma indignação infantil.

"Tempo de convivência. Sei lá... o que importa? Fala de uma vez."

"Sua amiguinha..."

"Brena?"

"Agora é Brena?"

"Fala!"

"Ela sumiu..." Pansy falou quase que com um prazer interno.

"Defina sumiu."

"Ah... ninguém sabe aonde ela esta?" novamente ela deu uma conotação bem sarcástica.

"Sua estúpida." Draco geralmente não se importava com Pansy porém neste momento ele fez questão de ser cruel. "Quando foi vista pela última vez?"

Pansy encheu os olhos de lágrimas, olhou no fundo dos olhos dele. "Sabe de uma coisa...?" a voz dela ecoava praticamente apenas para si mesma. "Eu não mereço isso..." Pansy piscou os olhos, soltando as lágrimas que se prendiam.

Draco não esperou a dramática cena se completar, apenas constatou que estava perdendo tempo. "Agora não Pansy." E virou de costas. Sempre essas mesmas crises, insuportável...

Ele procurou concentrar-se. Se ele soubesse aonde Brena estava levando ele naquela hora. Talvez ela tenha ido sozinha ou algo assim. Talvez com algum outro homem... uma voz falou no fundo da sua mente. 'Não é hora de ciúme...' ele disse para si mesmo.

O jeito era andar por Hogsmeade perguntando por ela. Era uma metodologia patética mas ele não conseguia pensar friamente, não agora. Draco se misturou a multidão, tentando lutar contra a massa que se amontoava para entrar no trem.

"Aposto que ela que quebrou a ponte" ele ouviu um garoto dizer. "Depois da performace no jogo..."

"Mas caiu uma tempestade!" Respondeu uma menina com mais senso crítico.

Malfoy não tinha tempo para prestar atenção nestas conversas.

"Olha ela lá!" o garoto sem noção disse apontando o dedo para algum lugar.

Para esta frase ele parou e olhou para aonde o dedo do menino apontava. Realmente ela estava lá, coberta com uma capa preta. Brena estava absolutamente ensopada e bem suja. Onde raios ela estava?

Ele tentou se aproximar mas a massa de pessoas não permitiu. Sinos tocavam, anunciando enfaticamente que os alunos deveriam entrar. Empurrado pela corrente de pessoas ele não teve opção. Ao entrar no trem ajustou o seu sobretudo e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Dirigiu-se a sua cabine. Não que as cabines fossem marcadas, mas existia uma regra social implícita que se encarregava de demarcar rigorosamente aonde cada um sentava. Olhou algumas vezes para trás para ver se encontrava Brena entrando, só para ter certeza que ela entraria.

Pensamentos correram mais uma vez a sua mente, o indagando e criticando. Ele realmente não deveria pensar nisso, porém existem coisas que não são opcionais... este aperto no coração que o preenchia por exemplo. Um sentimento sem nenhuma razão, provavelmente ela chegaria bem em Hogwarts.

Suspirou alto e decidiu apenas entrar na sua cabine. Sob uma ligeira luz que vinha da janela ela estava sentada lá, na sua melhor pose, deixando propositalmente o cabelo cair no seu rosto de forma graciosa. Pansy calculava precisamente cada movimento. Somente um homem muito inocente, alguém que não a conhece-se como ele conhece seria capaz de genuinamente acreditar naquele olhar doce e puro.

Em todos esses anos ela nunca desistiu dele. Todos sabiam que qualquer homem que ela quisesse cairía em seus pés querendo ou não. Ela tinha um magnetismo, um jeito de jogar os cabelos para trás. Tolos os que se deixavam levar pela falsa inocência do seu doce channel e os ferventes, cálidos e suaves olhares que ela lançava. Pansy não movia um dedo sem um objetivo predefinido, ela sabia o que queria e buscava até o fim. Draco até hoje imaginava se ela realmente queria ficar com ele porque gostava dele ou porque só lhe restava gostar dele, era a única coisa que parecia intangível.

Ela não era necessariamente uma pessoa ruim. Apenas era psicoticamente obstinada, extremamente inconseqüente e egoísta, um tanto quanto manipuladora mas, só isso. No fim era uma boa pessoa que não sabia direito o que fazer e muito menos o que verdadeiramente queria, igual a qualquer outra pessoa.

Pansy ainda o olhava e Draco estava parado na porta deixando estes pensamentos correrem a sua mente, quando resolveu olhar para ela novamente percebeu que ela não ostentava o mesmo olhar. Lhe o olhava um tanto quanto intrigada, surpreendentemente meio perdida, sem saber o que fazer. Ele olhou para trás procurando o que poderia ter intrigado Pansy e não viu nada. Deu de ombros, fechou a porta e sentou-se na frente dela.

"Tudo bem?" Ele perguntou casualmente.

Pansy mexeu nas mechas de seu cabelo algumas vezes, o olhou em por um breve instante. Abriu a boca para falar umas três vezes. Draco só conseguia pensar que não era exatamente uma pergunta complicada...

Ela riu, uma risada pura, que ele nunca tinha escutado antes. "Você me olhou de um jeito..."

Draco rolou os olhos. "Pansy... para..." Antes que ela pensasse em algo ele já cortou de uma vez. "Desiste Pansy..."

"Nunca." Ela respondeu olhando no fundo dos seus olhos.

Draco respondeu com um olhar cansado e entediado. "Por favor?"

"Nunca." Impressionante a convicção com que ela falava. Como convence-la? Ele já tinha tentado de tudo, ser grosso, ignora-la. Ela chorava, resmungava, gritava, mas desistir? Nunca. Infelizmente nunca.

"Eu desisto." Draco levantou as mãos no ar e se rendeu.

"Então..." ela começou com os lábios trêmulos e o olhar molhado.

"Não! Desisto de te convencer de desistir, afinal o problema é seu. Não me importo mais."

"Então você se importava!"

"Não"

"Mas você acabou de falar que não vai se importar _mais_"

"Pansy." Ele cruzou os dedos, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e respirou fundo. "Para. Jogar as minhas palavras contra mim não vão fazer com que eu goste de você."

Ela forçou um sorriso, engolindo lágrimas secas. "Verdade." Piscou de leve, forçando outro sorriso. "Eu vou tentar outras coisas."

Draco riu. "Que seja."

Ela provavelmente notou que aquele assunto não iria render mais nada. "E então, como vão os preparativos para o jogo?"

Draco fechou os olhos, enrugando a testa. "Jogo?"

"O jogo da sonserina contra a lufa-lufa? Aonde esta a sua cabeça?"

Ele preferiu ignorar a última pergunta. De fato ultimamente ele só ficava sabendo das coisas repentinamente. Antigamente fazia questão de saber de tudo para se organizar. "Que dia que é este jogo?"

"Semana que vem." Ela falou em meio a risadas.

"Espera... contra quem mesmo?"

"Lufa-lufa."

Lufa-lufa igual à Brena Blair. Um momento... este era O jogo. Aquele que teoricamente ele estava treinando para, se preparando e principalmente ansiando terrivelmente por ele. Inevitavelmente lembranças preencheram a sua mente... de um certo vôo numa bela tarde. Agora até que lhe parecia divertida a idéia de jogar contra ela.

"Draco?" Pansy interrompeu os seus pensamentos.

"Sim?" Ele respondeu um pouco impaciente, eram bons pensamentos.

"Você esta me escutando?" ela começou com a voz histérica.

"Não. Você estava falando?"

"Sim!" a voz dela ficou ainda mais estridente e ela começou a falar um monte de coisas que ele fez questão de ignorar.

"Para!" Draco disse enfim. "Me deixa em paz!"

Ela se calou e o encarou indignada.

"Por favor?" ele insistiu, infelizmente ela não se moveu. "Eu não quero te expulsar daqui a força então por favor saia." Sua voz sempre tinha um tom de impaciência profunda, como a de um pai que não agüenta mais estudar a choradeira de um filho mimado.

Pansy acenou com a cabeça relutantemente e se levantou, mexendo os cabelos, fazendo os olhares, enfim, o teatro de sempre. Estava sozinho. Deu um longo suspiro de alívio, apoiou a sua cabeça no vidro observando a paisagem passar vagarosamente em sua mente.

Era inevitável lembrar-se do encontro que teve a pouco com o seu pai, melhor dizendo, Lucius. O velho tolo ainda acreditava em algum tipo de insurreição dos antigos seguidores de Voldemort. Os pobres tinham a arrogância de achar que poderiam tomar o poder logo agora que tudo tinha finalmente se estabilizado. O ministério com certeza já esta a postos para qualquer tentativa deste gênero, eles não são tolos, sabem que existem muitos idiotas psicopatas falidos soltos por ai. Afinal, sempre tema uma pessoa que não tem nada a perder e Lucius nunca teve a nada a perder, assim como todos os outros ex-comensais.

Outro suspiro, desta vez um mais pesado. Às vezes ele só queria que o seu pai morresse... como era errado pensar isso mas... só queria um pouco de paz e não parecia haver outra forma. Por isso que fez o que fez, apunhalou seu pai pelas costas e até hoje o velho homem não sabe disso. Potter sempre o indaga porque ele tinha o salvado, mal sabe ele que não houve nenhum gesto nobre e que ter salvo a vida dele foi apenas um acidente.

O pior de tudo é que ele traiu seu pai e não se arrepende. Ou traia seu pai ou a si mesmo... e ele sempre foi egoísta. Egoísta, narcisista, fraco, covarde, as palavras ecoavam em sua mente como trovoadas ensurdecedoras. Passou a mão pelos cabelos tirando um pouco de suor. Parece que nada pode ficar pior.


	8. Capítulo 7 Lágrimas

**Capítulo 7 – Lágrimas**

Draco cutucava os dedos na mesa, olhando impacientemente para as pessoas da mesa. Odiava café da manha, nunca tinha fome esta hora. Passou a mão pelos cabelos dando um longo suspiro. O tempo não passava, faltavam apenas algumas horas para o jogo. Não qualquer jogo. O jogo.

"É bem simples." Disse um garoto que estava na mesa do café. "´É só fazer mais de cento e cinqüenta gols e enrolar a menina para ela não pegar o pomo. Fim."

"A parte de enrolar a menina é que é complicado..." disse um outro.

"Ela podia quebrar uma perna..." Draco ouviu um menino murmurar do seu lado.

Aparentemente ele não era o único pensando no jogo. Na verdade não sabia ao certo porque estava nervoso, geralmente ficava bem calmo. Nunca gostou desse negócio de ficar parado em cima de uma vassoura esperando uma bolinha aparecer para ele sair correndo feito um desesperado. É bem estúpido se você parar para pensar.

Procurou por Brena no salão, ela não estava sentada no lugar de sempre. Já estava quase no fim do café e ela tinha o costume de chegar cedo. Estranho.

"Viu que ela não veio para o café?" comentou o menino que estava ao seu lado. Draco não se lembrava do nome do garoto e não se importava, nunca soube o nome de ninguém e nunca teve problemas.

"Reparei." Respondeu sem emoção.

"Sabia..." o menino se aproximou e Draco reclinou um pouco, olhando torto para o garoto, que pareceu não se importar. "... assim, eu ouvi falar que ela vem cedo e só come peras, não aceita nenhuma outra fruta."

"Mesmo...?" Draco rolou os olhos.

"Também falam que ela costuma jejuar 3 dias antes do jogo... sem falar que ela gosta de tomar banho antes do jogo também. Tem um ritual imenso de coisas que ela faz..."

Quanta asneira, Draco pensou enquanto ignorava completamente o garoto ao seu lado. As pessoas criavam tantos boatos engraçados, nem metade era verdade. Olhou mais uma vez para o lugar de Brena e ela não estava lá, aparentemente o boato do jejum era verdade.

Esta foi uma das semanas mais longas de sua vida. Treinou insanamente com o seu time, este jogo tinha que ser diferente. Estudou tudo que ele não tinha estudado direito durante o ano. Fez o que pode para esvaziar sua mente mas bastava um milésimo de segundo de distração e ele se pegava pensando em coisas que ele não deveria pensar.

Pensou durante todos estes dias, provavelmente durante todos os segundos, como ele faria para dar a Brena o anel. Qual seria a ocasião ideal? Quando a chama-se para o baile? Ainda tinha isso... tinha que chama-lá para o baile. Dar o anel no meio do baile? As coisas podiam ser mais simples.

O seu pai mandou umas três cartas que ele fez questão de não ler, embolar e jogar na fogueira. Não precisava ler mesmo, era com certeza a mesma asneira de sempre: 'Me dê relatórios!', 'Vamos dominar o mundo!', 'hauhauahu', este tipo de coisa.

Ainda faltava uma hora para o jogo e ele não suportava mais ficar sentado, provavelmente já tinha furado a mesa de tanto que tinha batucado os dedos. Brena não estava ali e aparentemente não vinha. Levantou repentinamente, algumas pessoas da mesa o olharam.

"Aonde você vai?" um dos jogadores perguntou.

Draco virou as costas. "Não te interessa."

"Interessa sim, nós temos um jogo daqui a pouco!"

"Ah sim... eu já vou para o vestiário de uma vez e não demorem muito para descer, ainda temos que definir algumas estratégias."

O garoto pareceu satisfeito com a resposta. "Até em breve."

Draco acenou positivamente e foi embora do salão. Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores, que estavam bem vazios. Era um dia ensolarado, os feixes de luz que passavam por entre as pilastras davam uma iluminação especial. Draco tinha que admitir que era bonito.

Ainda bem que não tinha que descer até o seu dormitório para trocar de roupa. Ele reconhecia que tinha preguiça então ia de uma vez para o café da manha de uniforme de quabribol. Não entendia porque ninguém mais fazia isso.

Os seus pés o levaram até a lagoa. Será porque...? Ele pensou calmamente já sabendo a resposta. Lembranças daquele lugar não largavam a sua mente.

'Accio firebolt" executou o feitiço tranquilamente quando notou que tinha esquecido a sua vassoura. Sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore.

Até que era divertido voar. Não jogar quabribol, que era um jogo estúpido, mas simplesmente voar. Um segundo... quando ele tinha admitido que não gostava de quabribol? Pouco importava na verdade.

Draco se pegou cutucando a grama que estava ao seu redor. Porque ele sempre tinha que mexer em alguma coisa? Tirou sua mão da grama e cruzou os braços. Não era possível que ainda não era a hora do jogo. Reclinou um pouco para tentar ver o campo de quabribol. Infelizmente viu um par de pernas na sua frente e perdeu o equilíbrio.

"Você não devia estar no campo? Eu já vi gente do seu time lá." Era ela, com o cheiro dela, com a voz impetulante dela e todo o restante do pacote que compunha Brena Blair. Ele olhou feliz para cima.

Lá estava ela de uniforme, ele nunca tinha a visto de uniforme de quabribol, muito menos neste ângulo. Como sempre linda, ele pensou. O preto do uniforme mesclando com os seus longos cabelos negros molhados. Molhados? O boato do banho provavelmente também era verdade... será que ela só comia peras? Estranho...

Ela lhe estendeu a mão e Draco apoiou-se. "Porque o cabelo molhado?"

"Eu costumo tomar banho antes dos jogos" Ela terminou de coloca-lo de pé.

Ele riu. "Por que?"

"Ah..." ela coçou a cabeça. "vou colocar o uniforme que acabou de lavar toda suja?"

"Você não esta suja." ele riu novamente. "acabou de acordar."

Brena coçou as costas. "Gosto de tomar banho. É normal..." passou a mão pelos braços. "Estranho... estou coçando..."

Draco inclinou um pouco para olhar se já tinha alguém campo. "Normal... pinica um pouco mesmo." observou um pouco mais. "Pelo visto não chegou ninguém ainda."

"Até agora?" ela voltou a coçar as costas.

"Nem sei quanto tempo falta." Draco se sentou no chão e olhou para cima, seus olhos apertados por causa do sol. "Senta."

Em resposta Brena apenas sentou. "Então...?" olhou para ele sorrindo.

"Treinou muito?" ele perguntou sem saber o que dizer. Melhor se tivesse-se ficado calado, coisa mais estúpida de ser perguntar.

"Não." Brena respondeu com um descaso sereno. "Porque eu preciso treinar para jogar com você?"

Maldita mulher, sempre com uma resposta irônica pronta. "Você pode se surpreender..." ele deu um sorriso torto.

Ele ficou esperando uma resposta que demorou um pouco a vir. "Espero que sim." Brena respondeu finalmente desviando o seu olhar.

Sem saber o que dizer novamente Draco resolveu sentar-se. As vezes não falar nada criava um clima tão tenso. "Senta." Ele estendeu a mão para ela.

Draco imaginava ele puxando ela para ele. Pegando-a pela cintura, juntando os dois corpos. Passando a mão pelos cabelos dela, pela nuca, pelos lábios, pernas, rosto... para nunca mais soltar. Apenas alguns devaneios. Ela pegou na mão dele e sentou-se, por enquanto o toque da mão dela bastava.

A falta de assunto persistiu. Então, como sempre, ele disse a primeira coisa estúpida que lhe veio a mente "É verdade que você só come peras?"

"Como?" ela riu inclinando para ver o seu rosto.

Draco sorriu em resposta. "É verdade que você só como peras?"

"Não... eu como outras coisas também..." Brena passou a mão pelos cabelos. Ela sempre fazia isso quando não sabia o que responder.

"Não... tipo, pera é a única fruta que você come?"

"É a minha favorita..."

"Mas não é a única que você come?"

"Não."

"Humm..." isso realmente algo estúpido para se perguntar. Finalmente lhe veio a mente algo que ele realmente queria saber "O que aconteceu naquele dia de Hogsmeade?"

"O que exatamente?"

"Você ter sumido. E no final apareceu toda molhada e suja."

"Você também sumiu."

"Não..." Draco parou e pensou criticamente. Ele realmente demorou para aparecer na estação. "Talvez eu tenha me atrasado um pouco. Mas você não respondeu a pergunta."

Ela o encarou por um breve momento. Brena parecia esperar que ele soubesse a resposta. Mas ele não tinha a mínima idéia. "Vamos? Já deve estar na hora do jogo agora". Brena levantou e esperou ele se levantar.

"O que eu fiz?" ele levantou e buscou o olhar dela que insistia em não encara-lo. "Por favor?" fez um último apelo e então ela o olhou.

Os olhos azuis dela, um pouco incertos, definitivamente temerosos. Assim como a sua voz que mal parecia um som audível. "Eu estava te procurando." ela o olhou no fundo dos olhos de Draco, ansiando terrivelmente por alguma resposta, uma resposta que não fosse composta de palavras.

Draco ficou paralizado. Não sabia o que dizer, se é que devia dizer alguma coisa. Totalmente perdido e sem reação, ficou ali parado.

Brena riu calmamente, como se soubesse exatamente como ele iria reagir. Passou a mão pelo rosto dele. "Provavelmente nós estamos atrasados."

"E quem se importa?" Draco não pode deixar a frase escapar. Sair de perto da presença dela para ir jogar um jogo estúpido não fazia o menor sentido.

"O público provavelmente." Ela disse rindo. "Vamos!" e pegou em suas mãos. As maõs dela sempre tão quentes e as dele eternamente frias. Ele não se sentiu estimulado a ir embora, mas não parecia muito opcional.

"Tem certeza que você quer ir lá?" Draco teve que insistir mais um pouco. "Nós podemos simplesmente não ir." sua voz soava cada vez mais suave.

Ela riu novamente. "O mundo não vai acabar Draco."

Ela o puxou delicadamente mas ele não se deixou levar. Em resposta tomou a outra mão dela e a trouxe para perto. Subindo seus dedos pelos braços dela quis agora que não apenas os seus corpos estivessem próximos. Desejava mais do que proximidade, naquele momento ele queria tudo. Então, ele se permitiu este tudo.

Passou a mão pelo rosto dela, enquanto a outra a mantinha firme perto de si. "Para mim vai." deixou seus dedos escorrerem entre os cabelos dela.

Olhou dentro dos olhos dela, aqueles lindos olhos que seguravam a sua alma. Ela sorriu e os fechou. Draco deixou os seus lábios percorrem os dela apenas por um sútil toque. Ele fechou os olhos e deixou que todos os seus sentimentos aflorassem.

O beijo, a princípio delicado foi se tornando a cada segundo mais intenso. Ele não queria que acabasse nunca. Aquele sensação que lhe preenchia. A certeza de plenitude, de estar completo e feliz. Ele não podia soltar. A segurava cada vez mais forte, como um apelo, um medo. Um sentimento desenfreado misturado com medo de perda o possuia.

Brena respondia em igual intensidade como se aquele momento fosse igualmente pleno. Reciprocamente indispesável. Necessariamente infinito. O som deixou de existir, tudo era apenas toque. Que escorria, passava, virava, fincava, deslizava... seguindo a explosão que os dominava.

Isto iria acabar? Precisava acabar? Brena separou seus lábios com um sorriso. "Não é o fim." passou a mão pelos cabelos dele e lhe concedeu um beijo breve, porém carregado de promessas.

Draco a olhou nos olhos. A segurou nos braços dela levemente, sabia que ela não ia à lugar nenhum. Estaria sempre ao seu lado.

"Vamos nos divertir um pouco naquele jogo e depois voltamos aqui." ela suspirou no seu ouvido. "Pode ser?"

"Pode." Ele diria sim para qualquer coisa que ela lhe pedisse.

* * *

Uma multidão sempre é intimidante. O ritmo dos gritos percorrendo o chão como tambores desenfreados. Os pilares tremendo. Os batimentos cardíacos acelerando a cada estocada. Resta apenas fechar os olhos e abraçar a sensação, deixa-la dominar todos os sentidos. Jogar aquele jogo estúpido tinha os seus momentos de glória, ele tinha que admitir.

Draco sentiu que os outros jogadores estavam apreensivos, respirando ansiosos, esperando apenas o primeiro passo dele. Bom, o jeito era ir, agora ou nunca.

Escutar o seu nome ecoando pelos ares, o nome de sua casa ovacionado, tudo aquilo... no momento que ele dava o primeiro passo não soava como um estimulante e sim com uma pressão, um peso enorme em cima do seu nome. Algo nada mais do que cansativo.

Draco andou para o meio da quadra, acenando como sempre, escutando sem emoção a sua torcida enfurecida. Era o de sempre. Draco resolveu olhar então para o único detalhe que diferenciava este jogo de todos os outros: Ela. No momento ligeiramente desconcentrada, amarrando o cabelo. Brena soltou os ombros, alongando um pouco o corpo. Passou a mão pelas costas e em seguida nos braços um pouco incomodada. Este uniforme pinica um pouco mesmo, ele pensou.

Aquela mulher velha de sempre, que ele nunca se preocupou em saber o nome, jogou aquela bola maior para cima. Ele sempre confundia os nomes de cada bola, na sua opinião aquele jogo tinha bolas demais, a pessoa que inventou esta porcaria de jogo devia ter uma fixação por bolas... enfim, vamos procurar a bolinha amarela.

Bolinha amarela... bolinha amarela... esperar a bolinha amarela aparecer. O que as pessoas conseguiam ver de emocionante naquilo? Era bem entediante. Para distrair, resolveu dar umas voltinhas no campo procurando o pomo, enfim lembrou o nome de pelo menos uma bola.

Olhou para Brena e ela mexia-se freneticamente, coçando todo o seu corpo. Draco concentrado nela mal escutou alguém dizer 'cuidado!'. Baixou o olhar devagar e não viu nada, voltou sua atenção para Brena. Um balaço vinha direto na direção dela e era tarde demais. Concentada em se coçar Brena não fez nenhum movimento para fugir.

Perdido na cena, Draco permaneceu paralisado em choque por tempo demais. Antes que pudesse pensar em tomar alguma atitude Brena já havia caido. Tomou um impulso vertical para alcança-la mas foi desnecessário, Dumbledore utilizou um dos seus feitiços retumbantes e Brena pairou segura no ar.

Draco mal via o chão, deu uma guinada para cima na esperança de frear aquela vassoura um pouco antes do chão. Não obteve muito sucesso, a vassoura saiu literalmente varrendo todo o gramado, mais precisamente cravando uma fenda nele. Pouco se importava, saiu capotando da vassoura em direção a multidão de pessoas que começava a aglomerar-se em torno de Brena.

Ele podia sentir cada batida de seu coração, pulsando todo o seu corpo, sua mente. Não mais conseguia focar, ver, ouvir. Nada tinha em mente, não tinha condição de formular pensamento algum. Apenas sentia uma força que lhe impulsionava freneticamente em direção a ela. Um desespero que não parecia ter fim.

Como um embasado ele viu ela se levantar, empurrando todos ao seu redor. Ela tirava o seu uniforme rasgando-o do seu corpo. Mãos alheias tentavam auxilia-la, mas isto só a distanciou mais. Brena disparou a correr para longe de todos aqueles olhares. Draco apressou ainda mais o passo, se isso era possível.

Era muito difícil não perde-la de vista, parecia que ela fazia questão de pegar o caminho mais tortuoso possível para qualquer lugar que seja. O coração de Draco batia tão rápido que o mundo parecia andar cada vez mais devagar, o mantendo eternamente distante.

Já tinha a perdido do seu campo de visão. Andando desnorteado pelo corredor aos poucos deixou a esperança de encontra-la esvair em lágrimas, lágrimas tão raras, que percorriam o seu rosto. Por algum motivo ele sentia que ela precisava dele, mesmo que Brena lhe negasse apoio, mesmo que ela lhe expulsasse, batesse. Pouco lhe importava.

Sentou em um canto do corredor, sem saber o que fazer. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, limpou as lágrimas que insistiam em atormenta-lo. Tormento maior era aquela sensação completa de incapacidade.

O silêncio preenchia a sua mente, com os olhos vagos ele olhava para o nada. Vazio de qualquer vontade. Respirou fundo e conformou-se em levantar. O seu corpo pareceu tão pesado. Arrastando os pés, caminhando para lugar nenhum. Ela estava brava com ele, pelo olhar que ela lhe lançou, melhor... pela falta dele. Draco nem se dava ao trabalho de se perguntar porque, não saberia responder.

Um momento. Por um instante Draco teve a sensação de ter escutado alguma coisa, algum tipo de gemido. Olhou calmamente para a porta de onde o barulho supostamente veio. Parou por um momento em frente a porta, esperando um outro sinal. Nada. Provavelmente foi apenas uma ilusão... mas, porque não olhar olhar lá dentro...?

Já se julgando demasiadamente estúpido colocou a mão na porta, só então notou que aquele era o banheiro feminino. Sentiu um frio percorrer o seu corpo.

"Ela não para de chorar!" ouviu uma voz estridente de mulher.

Draco olhou para trás e viu Murta-Que-Geme saindo pelo corredor a fora. Pode então escutar claramente gemidos de detrás da porta. Sentou-se na frente da porta, encostando o seu ouvido.


End file.
